Raising the Stakes
by Ciara Lewis
Summary: This is the last entry ever for this story-the epilogue! 47 pages total! The next story is Keeping Up the Act, so keep reading! Thanks guys!
1. Default Chapter

Raising the Stakes  
  
Chapter 1-  
  
"Awright!" Brooke scooped up her winnings and cheered. She glanced at the boy in front of her and smiled sweetly, "Wanna play again?"  
  
Racetrack looked at the brown-eyed brunette sitting cross- legged across from him in disbelief. "Brooke. I'm outta money. Again."  
  
Brooke shook her head, "Again? Darn. Well, see ya latah, den?"  
  
Race laughed and rolled his eyes, "See ya Brooke!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Brooke stretched, *Dis is da life.* She looked around, then pulled a small bag out from behind her vest. Brooke opened it and dropped the money inside, then closed and hid it again.  
  
She stood up, and walked around the boxes and racetrack, to the other side. She glanced over to where the bookies were finishing for the day. Her father saw her and scowled, jerking his thumb towards the outskirts, towards their home.  
  
Brooke bit her lip, knowing from experience that this was going to be a long night. She made her way around the track and reached her home. The crude shack was falling apart in places, and dust and mud covered the outside. Brooke slipped inside, closing the door and leaning against it, her eyes growing accustomed to the darkness. She cautiously made her way over to the unmade bed in the corner, stepping over pots and bags and trash strewn across the floor.  
  
Glancing furtively about and listening for any outside noises, she reached over the side of her mattress and pulled out a small wooden box, setting it on her bed. She turned one end of it and pulled on another, twisting and turning until the lid popped open and revealed the contents of the box. Handfuls of change filled the bottom of the box, along with a couple of small bills. Several rings, pieces of jewelry, keys, hairclips, and one watch were also mixed in with it. To this collection she added the newly 'earned' coins, then quickly closed the box and placed it back beside her bed.  
  
About half an hour later muffled curses could be heard approaching the shack. Brooke froze, pen clutched in her hand, a detailed list of her gambling successes underneath the tip.  
  
There was a crash outside and she sprang into action. She blew out the candle, put the pen and ink back inside the desk, grabbed the paper and kicked off her shoes. She dove into bed, under the covers, just as the rusty door banged open.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Several hours later Brooke lay on her stomach in bed, wincing as she tried to sit up. New red welts had ripped gashes in the back of her shirt, and a black circle framed her eye. She glared in hatred at the other bed in the room, the one her father slept soundly in, not a trace of guilt to disturb his dreams.  
  
She stood up slowly, holding her breath. No pain came from her back and she exhaled in relief. *T'ank you so much.*  
  
She turned to bend down and sucked in her breath sharply, a stinging sensation spreading over her. *Dis is so stupid. I hate dis! Somet'in' bettah give soon.* Brooke's train of thought came to an abrupt halt.  
  
*Will he change? Will he evah change? I've always assumed so, but.it's been foah yeahs. He won't. I can't stay heah.* The idea came to her quickly, surprising in its simplicity. It had always seemed so much more complicated than merely running away. But, the more she thought about it, it wasn't really.  
  
Brooke quickly padded over to the bathroom, pulled off her shirt and cleaned her wounds. She tiptoed back to her bed and got changed into a clean outfit, hat and shoes.  
  
A loud snore filled the room, and Brooke halted for a moment, praying she wouldn't be found. Several seconds later she began working again, grabbing her puzzle box, knapsack, and clothes.  
  
Careful not to be too loud, she opened the door and stopped for a second. Brooke tiptoed back into the room and opened the money jar next to her father's bed. She grabbed a handful of change, *I'll need it moah den you do.* Then she walked out into the night and headed north, to see how far her feet would take her before it grew light.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Brooke raised her hand tiredly and knocked on the door of the church. If there was one thing she had learned during her life, it was that if you're ever in trouble, the church will give you shelter, food, and clothes for as long as you need them. Or at least as long as you can handle the righteous life and being an upstanding citizen, which did NOT, as Brooke quickly learned, include poker.  
  
The large wooden door creaked open several inches and a nun's head poked out around the corner. She studied the girl standing outside and opened the door all the way. "Come in, child."  
  
Brooke stepped all the way inside and the nun closed the door behind her. "You look freezing, here, let's warm you up."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Brooke snuggled up under the blanket and buried her head into the small pillow. She was washed, brushed, fed, and warm, and the next few hours were going to be spent sleeping and renewing her strength.  
  
Brooke sank into a deep sleep, her last thought being that her mother was right once again. 


	2. Racetrack

Author's Note: Hey everyone, I'm finally back! Yeah, I know, it's been a long time. Sorry!!!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter:  
  
Vix- Well, here's more, finally! We're getting really close with Uptown, I'll let ya know when it's finally posted!  
  
Amber- Thanks! Sorry it's been such a long time.  
  
Rae Kelly- Thanks! Man, I feel guilty that it's been such a long time. *hangs head in shame*  
  
Spark- I added another note about ULH at the bottom.keep adding notes in every chap of your stories!  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Brooke handed out the bread rolls to the boys as they walked by. Several nuns stood with her, helping to give food and drink to the street kids for their breakfast.  
  
Shouting was heard around the corner and she glanced up. *Hey! Dat's Race! An' dere's Blink.an' Cowboy.an'-*  
  
The group walked respectfully up to the stand, taking off their hats. Brooke stared desperately at Race but he didn't notice her, even when she handed him a warm roll.  
  
The group left and Brooke panicked slightly. She glanced up at the nuns. *Ok, movin' on.*  
  
She quickly grabbed two rolls and, calling a hasty goodbye, ran after the newsies.  
  
^~*^~*^~*~^*~^*~^  
  
The newsies stopped at the Distribution Center and stood in line to buy their papes. Brooke sank down against the wall and pulled her hat low over her eyes, observing them carefully. Buy your newspapers, discuss the headlines, sell your papes with different 'improved' headlines. Didn't seem too hard.  
  
Brooke waited until the few stragglers finally cleared out of the square and then hurried up the ramp right before Weasel closed.  
  
"30 papes," she ordered, fishing out the coins.  
  
"Ya know, I don't t'ink dat-"  
  
Brooke grabbed her papers from Oscar's hands, cutting off his comment and ran past the gates. Skidding to a stop, she held her papers under her arm with one hand and checked her hat with the other. She quickly scanned the streets and caught sight of a familiar Italian figure heading merrily down the street towards Sheepshead Races.  
  
Brooke walked a few paces in his direction then stopped, realizing. Race was heading towards her home. She couldn't go to Sheepshead Races, it was too risky, especially as a newsie tried to attract attention from the surrounding crowd in order to sell their newspapers. Her father would find her easily.  
  
Brooke glanced around. Well, here would have to do. *I'll hafta wait fer da newsies lunch break ta talk ta Race.* In the meantime, however, there were thirty papers weighing her inexperienced arm down heavily.  
  
^~*^~*^~*~^*~^*~^  
  
Kid Blink and Calli watched Racetrack head off to Sheepshead. Calli shook her head, following him with her eyes. "That boy seriously needs help. We should take him with us on our beat tomorrow." She paused as Race disappeared around the corner of the street. "It ain't healthy for him to spend all his time at the track."  
  
Kid Blink glanced down at her, amused. "Calli, youse couldn't get him ta give up a da at da tracks for nothin'."  
  
"Why? All he does is bet on horses an' lose his money."  
  
"Dat's not all he does. I gotta take ya down ta Sheepshead someday an' intraduce ya ta da real reason Race goes ta da track."  
  
"What is it? A horse?" Calli snorted, adjusting her papers.  
  
"Nah. A goil named Brooke Linders."  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N.-yeah, I know, it's incredibly short, but I'm having incredible writer's block an' I figure that a short chapter is better than none at all. Reviews are needed, and perhaps I'd get over it. If any of you have any overall ideas for this story, I'd take them thankfully. I'm not quite sure where I want to go with this yet, though I have a very very vague idea. So if any of you got any ideas, tell me, and I may use them. (I'd give you credit too, don't worry) UPTOWN LH!!!!! Oh, last thing, a reminder about the Uptown lh. For those of you who don't know yet, me and Spark are starting up a website, called the Uptown Lodging House. We can't post it up until we get more lodgers, so if yer interested in joinin', send me a review and ask for the application. Include your email address in the review and I'll send an app. to you. Trust me, you won't regret being in this website. It's gonna be really cool. So far, for lodgers we have Vix, Amber (Kicker), Slick, Spark, and myself. Send a review! 


	3. Tibby's

A.N.- Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter, even though it was so short. You guys helped me with this chapter a lot! I don't have time to write a separate note for each of you, though, sorry! Moods, Megan, Kicker, Spark, and Ali! Thank you all ever so much!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Racetrack watched the races idly, chewing at his bottom lip. He was worried. Brooke wasn't anywhere around Sheepshead Races. He'd checked her poker setup hidden behind the boxes and between the stalls, but it was empty. She wasn't announcing the races, and Johnson told Race that she hadn't been harassing him all day to have a go at the mike. That was unusual, to say the least.  
  
Mickie hadn't seen her either, so she wasn't helping groom the horses or prepare them for a race. Where could she be? Race glanced inadvertently over at the bookie stalls on the other side of the track. He searched for and found Brooke's father. Did he know? Behind that charming smile and pleasant voice was a man who hated life and hated his daughter especially. A man who thought nothing beneath him.  
  
Race looked around once more and then reluctantly clambered down the stairs and began the walk to Tibby's.  
  
^~*^~*^~*~^*~^*~^  
  
*Who evah t'awt sellin' papahs could be so much woik???* Brooke wiped her brow and sighed. *Oh well, time fer a break anyways. I can sell da uddah half aftah lunch.*  
  
As a last shot, Brooke called out one more headline, "Mayor goes ta business meetin', shakes hands wit' associate!"  
  
She waited a moment, but no one walked over. Brooke sighed again, *Tibby's, heah I come.*  
  
  
  
^~*^~*^~*~^*~^*~^  
  
Race pushed open the door of Tibby's with his foot, his hands shoved deep in his pockets and his head down. His usual grin after a day at the tracks was missing from his baby doll face.  
  
He trudged over to the table where Blink and Mush sat, flirting with the pretty blonde waitress. Plopping himself down into the seat, he interrupted the girl's high-pitched giggle, "Ham an' cheese sandwich, toasted, wit' a glass of watah. An' Blink, ain't ya awready got a goil?"  
  
The waitress straightened, cleared her throat and excused herself while Blink ducked his head and glanced around to see if Calli had heard. Once he was sure it was safe, he glared up at Race angrily, "What'd ya say dat for? I ain't goin' out wit' Charm, ya know dat. She don't like me." A short pause followed before Blink realized what he had just implied.  
  
"Oh, I don't like her eiddah," he added hastily.  
  
Mush and Race looked at each other. Race rolled his eyes, "Blink, do you both a favah an' just ask her awready."  
  
Kid Blink glanced around again, and leaned forward, hissing, "Wouldja keep yer voice down?"  
  
"Why? It's not as if it's a big secret. Everyone knows."  
  
"Dey do not!" Blink spluttered indignantly.  
  
"Look-"  
  
Mush cut in, laughing. "Hey, you two! Calm down. It's not woith getting' in a huge fight ovah."  
  
Blink sank back against his seat as the waitress came back and set the food down hurriedly. The three boys watched as she made her way over to another table of newsies and began chatting away with them before finally taking their order. Blink turned his attention back to Race. "What's yer problem taday, anyways?"  
  
Race mumbled something under his breath, quickly biting off a large piece of sandwich and eating it slowly.  
  
A grin spread across Blink's face as he watched Race's discomfort. "What was dat? I didn't hear ya."  
  
"I said- mmbrofmnnimahfff."  
  
Mush frowned, "What?"  
  
Race clenched his jaw, looked to the side, and then looked back at them, blushing slightly. "Brooke wasn't at Sheepshead taday. I'm worried 'bout her."  
  
Blink laughed and grinned widely at him, "An' you t'ink I'm bad!"  
  
Race scowled at him, "No, seriously. I couldn't find her anywhere. I dunno where she could be."  
  
Mush broke in, pointing across the room, "Who's da new goil?"  
  
  
  
^~*^~*^~*~^*~^*~^  
  
Brooke tapped her fingernails on the table. Just seconds ago she had walked in and slipped into her booth, hoping Race would come shortly. Brooke felt eyes upon her, and deliberately held her gaze low at the table. People could get possessive of their territory, especially newsies. She wasn't sure how they'd respond to finding a newcomer in their midst.  
  
Several minutes later, she slowly glanced up and locked eyes with a blonde girl sitting several booths over. The girl's green eyes stared curiously and a bit suspiciously into Brooke's brown ones. Brooke hesitantly smiled and gave a short little wave when all of a sudden she was picked up around the waist and spun around several times.  
  
"BROOKE!" Race slowly set her down and stared at her, arms waving wildly, "where were you? I've been goin' crazy all mornin' lookin' fer youse, an' now yer at Tibby's? What's goin' on?"  
  
Brooke shrugged calmly, the exact opposite of his distraught appearance. "I had ta leave, so I came ta find youse. I saw ya dis mornin' at da Distribution Office , but you were awready headin' ta Sheepshead, so I sold papes an' waited fer you."  
  
Race looked around and noticed a small crowd of newsies surrounding them, curious. He cleared his throat and glanced at Brooke. "Um, everyone, dis is Brooke Linders, a friend of mine from da racetracks."  
  
Brooke smiled at them, "Nice ta meet the famous newsies of Manhattan Race an' Blink talk about all da time."  
  
Blink walked over and hugged her, not noticing her slight flinch when his arm touched her raw back. She pulled away, and saw Race watching her, concerned. She shook her head slightly and then turned her attention back to Blink. "Heya, Kid, how ya been?" She spit in her hand and then held it out. They shook and grinned at each other.  
  
Blink rolled his eyes at her, "Pretty good, but Race was goin' mad a minute ago. Ya shoulda seen him, he was worried sick!"  
  
Brooke looked over at Race, catching him making a face at Blink. She opened her mouth but someone else shoved through the crowd and ended up standing right next to Blink. The green-eyed girl she had linked eyes with earlier was now watching her, curiousity gone and suspicion filling her eyes.  
  
Kid Blink glanced down at her guiltily and then up at Brooke, "Brooke, dis is Calli or Charm, whichevah ya prefer. Calli dis is Brooke."  
  
Brooke stuck her hand out, minus the spit, "Glad ta make yer acquaintance."  
  
Calli shook hands, still eyeing her, Mush, Blink and Race. "Likewise."  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Well, now, I'm pretty proud, I finally got this chapter up! Yay!!!! I really need reviews and comments and suggestions, cause I'm completely at a loss. If anyone has any ideas about an overall plot for this story, please tell me. I have no idea where I'm going with this. And if I do end up using your idea I'll give you credit. ( I suppose I better write more while I have the chance. Thanks!  
  
UPTOWN LH!!!!! I'm gonna keep putting this reminder up about Uptown for several more chapters, or until we get a reasonable number.So, if you've already read it, why not read it again and refresh your memory?  
  
For those of you who don't know yet, me and Spark are starting up a website, called the Uptown Lodging House. We can't post it up until we get more lodgers, so if yer interested in joinin', send me a review and ask for the application. Include your email address in the review and I'll send an app. to you. Trust me, you won't regret being in this website. It's gonna be really cool. So far, for lodgers we have Vix, Amber (Kicker), Slick, Moods, Spark, and myself. Send a review! 


	4. Papers and Brooklyn

A.N.- Muchas gracious to Reffy, Spark, and Kicker for reviewing the last chapter! Sorry this one took so long to get up *hides head guiltily* Anyways, enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Brooke ran her fingers through her short hair and placed her knapsack on the bed. The boys huddled at the doorway, trying to squeeze into the narrow opening and claim her attention without stepping inside.  
  
One of the only few rules Kloppman had for the Lodging House was that the boys were not allowed in the girls' bunkroom. Any boy caught even a foot inside was banned from the House for a week.  
  
Calli sat on the windowsill across the room, looking out quietly. None of the boys seemed to notice her lack of enthusiasm, instead chattering away to Brooke quite happily. Brooke glanced over at her and sighed. Calli was definitely going to be the hardest newsie to get along with, even though she was the only other girl.  
  
Brooke could understand her jealousy though. Apparently Calli had lived in the Lodging House for 6 months assuming she was the main girl in all the Manhattan boys' life. And now not only was she finding out that they had another close girl friend they had known longer than Calli, but that this new girl was also invading number one, the Lodging House, and number two, her ROOM.  
  
Mush, Blink and Race kept a steady stream of talk until Brooke finally went up to the door and gently pushed the boys back a few steps.  
  
"I really need some sleep you guys, an' I'm shoah Calli does too. I'll see ya in da mornin'."  
  
A chorus of goodnights followed, and fortunately Blink leaned in and called "Goodnight, Charm!" to Calli, though she pretended she hadn't heard. Brooke silently closed the door and padded softly over to her bed.  
  
  
  
^~*^~*^~*~^*~^*~^  
  
Later that night Calli was still seated on the windowsill with her legs pulled up against her chest. She stared at the sleeping girl in the bottom bed of the bunk next to hers for several moments.  
  
Slowly she got up and closed the windows, pulling the curtains across to block out the bright moon. This problem would be more easily solved in the daylight.  
  
  
  
^~*^~*^~*~^*~^*~^  
  
"Ok, Brooke, show us how you sell a pape."  
  
Blink, Mush, Race, Brooke and Calli were in a group near Till's Photography Shop. Brooke glanced at them warily, wondering what the catch was, but obediently lifted a newspaper and shouted a headline,  
  
"New buildin' design for uppah class restaurant! Bigger an' better!"  
  
Brooke waited expectantly a moment, but when the usual zero customers came over, she turned back to them with slumped shoulders. "What'm I doin' wrong?"  
  
Blink blinked at her (author's note: hehe, I've always wanted to say that! () and turned to Race blankly. Race had the same horrified expression on his face. "Brooke.I hate ta say it, but dat was one a da worst headlines I've evah hoid!"  
  
Calli chuckled and smirked at Brooke, "I guess the girl just doesn't have the art." With that said, Calli raised a paper and called out headlines randomly, a crowd of people swallowing her up in their excitement to buy a newspaper.  
  
Kid Blink frowned in her direction, muttering, "I wondah what's gotten inta her dis mornin'."  
  
Brooke sighed. "Don't worry about it. So what'm I doin' wrong?"  
  
  
  
^~*^~*^~*~^*~^*~^  
  
Calli breathed out deeply. Perhaps she shouldn't have been so nasty earlier. It wasn't Brooke's fault that the guys liked her better than Calli. And it wasn't fair of Calli to feel protective of the boys and the Lodging House, after all, they had been in Manhattan longer than she had. Brooke hadn't done anything wrong intentionally to Calli.  
  
Calli took off her hat and wiped her forehead, annoyed with the inevitable trail her thoughts were following. She should go apologize and try to make friends with the girl.  
  
  
  
^~*^~*^~*~^*~^*~^  
  
"Brooke, ya wanna eat now? It's lunchtime."  
  
Brooke looked down at the remaining five papes in her hands proudly, remembering her utter failure at selling papers yesterday. "Sure, where?"  
  
Racetrack glanced down the street. "I'm bored of Tibby's. You two wanna get some food from a vendor and go to Central Park?"  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
  
  
^~*^~*^~*~^*~^*~^  
  
Calli scanned the street for the 3rd time, not believing it. Not once in the past six months had they ever deserted her. Even when the three- Race, Blink, and Calli- were selling in different areas, they always met near the Jacob's home at noon, before heading off for lunch together. But today no newsies were in sight, and it was already one o'clock.  
  
Calli scowled, her previous thoughts about apologies to Brooke gone. She ruined everything, and now Calli felt like the outsider. She couldn't even go to Tibby's, they were sure to be there, and Calli didn't want to have to sit by herself and feel pathetic.  
  
*Where can I go now to get away from Manhattan? Somewhere where noone will feel sympathy towards me. I can't stand that right now.* Calli grinned suddenly, adjusting her hat and heading off in a long overdue visit to Brooklyn.  
  
  
  
^~*^~*^~*~^*~^*~^  
  
"Why if it ain't da charmer of Manhattan. Long time no see blondie."  
  
Calli scowled up at Spot momentarily, then grinned cheekily again. It was nice to see him again, annoying as he was. "Hey almighty leader of Brooklyn, where's your better side?"  
  
Spot gestured with his cane towards the Brooklyn Lodging House. "She's back at da House, gettin' food."  
  
Calli nodded and sat down cross-legged on the docks, watching the Brooklyn newsies swim in the water expertly. "Ya know, Spot, it seems every time I come here all you guys are ever doing is swimming and hanging out here."  
  
She didn't look up his perch, but she knew he was smirking as he replied, "Dat's da common belief of New York's newsies; all Brooklyn ever does is swim and intimidate."  
  
He didn't say anything else, and Calli shook her head at his half-answer. Spot never just gave a full explanation, he had to make things complicated.  
  
"Hey Charm!" Spinz swam up to the docks and pulled himself up to sit next to her. "What're you doin' heah?"  
  
Calli sighed, "Do I need a reason to come visit Brooklyn?"  
  
Spot laughed, overhearing her, "If you're going to take our generosity towards you so lightly then yes, you do."  
  
Calli rolled her eyes, "I wanted-"  
  
"Here she comes."  
  
Michaela walked up with a basket and sat down on the other side of Calli. "I figured you'd be comin' ovah today, so I packed a picnic lunch for us."  
  
Calli cocked an eyebrow, "How'd you know?"  
  
Spot jumped down and grabbed a bread roll from the basket before his sister could slap his hands. "We heard about the new girl at the Lodging House. Brooke, right?"  
  
Calli nodded and Spinz glanced over at her in concern. "Is she mean to you?"  
  
"Nah, she's fine, I just-"  
  
Spot looked at her knowingly. "She's friends with Blink."  
  
Calli scowled at the second interruption then turned to Spinz. She opened her mouth to finish her sentence but when she met his eyes, stopped. There was a flash of something in his blue eyes, something like anger.but it was gone just as quickly, replaced with his usual twinkle.  
  
"Well, it'll all work out." Spinz smiled at her briefly and slid back into the water to join the rest of the newsies.  
  
Calli watched him swim away hurriedly before looking questioningly at Michaela, "What's he so upset about?"  
  
Michaela sighed and handed her a sandwich, saying softly, "He likes you."  
  
Calli swallowed and averted her eyes, feeling a sense of guilt and sadness immediately, "Oh."  
  
*Darn it, why do things like this always have to happen? *  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Author's Note: 'tis finished!!!! Well, at least this chapter is. I didn't even start writing it til like 3 days ago. It's so hard to get a good idea going. But I think the next couple of chapters should be up really fast because I've finally got an actual plan for the entire story. I know what's gonna happen, but you don't! hehehe. Yay!!! Well, send a review, and read the below Uptown LH thing, though you've probably read it before.  
  
UPTOWN LH!!!!! For those of you who don't know, me and Spark are starting up a website, called the Uptown Lodging House. We can't post it up until we get more lodgers, so if yer interested in joinin', send me a review and ask for the application. Include your email address please! So far, the lodgers are: Vix, Kicker, Slick, Moods, Reffy, Spark, and myself. Send a review! 


	5. Star Performance

A.N.- Thanks so much to the people who reviewed the last chapter!:  
  
Kicker- Thanks! Oh, I finished your parts in the Uptown LH! I'm so proud. I've just been getting so much done lately! It should be up soon, hopefully.  
  
Asia- I won't let her break Blink's heart.I don't think. And he will get someone great! (  
  
Vix- Here's another chapter, the longest I have so far! Yeah! Oh, I also finished one of your parts in the Uptown LH as well. Hehe. It should be up soon. (I know I said it'd be a whole lot earlier, but I got busy)  
  
SparksdaNewsie- Thanks, I love Race! He's great, and I wrote this story cause I thought that he needed his own story. Here's more!  
  
  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Calli walked across the bridge briskly, the early morning breeze blowing her hair out behind her and cooling her face. She was glad to be alone in order to think about last night in Brooklyn. Spinz had been overly-friendly towards her during the usual games and chatter in the Lodging House. If she didn't know he liked her she would have welcomed this new friendship. Now it wasn't that she didn't genuinely like him, actually she thought he was a wonderful person. Spinz was a good-looking guy with blonde hair and blue eyes, and a cute light sprinkling of freckles on his nose and dotting his arms. He had dated girls before and was sought after by many of Spot's ex-girlfriends who turned to him after the Brooklyn leader grew tired of them. He was friendly, nice, smart, cute, mischievous at times, romantic, understanding, and second-command of Brooklyn, which was no small position. He had many wonderful qualities that girls found attractive.but he just wasn't Kid Blink.  
  
^~*^~*^~*~^*~^*~^  
  
Kid Blink was bored. Race was sneaking looks at Brooke every time she wasn't watching and Blink was starting to miss selling with Calli. *I shoulda gone back ta da Lodgin' House earlier last night ta tawk ta her. I wondah where she was dis mornin'?*  
  
Brooke walked over to a different crowd and the two newsies were left alone for a few moments. Race turned to Blink in a panic, wringing his hands together,  
  
"I can't handle dis! It's too hard. Why'd she have ta become a newsie? It's impossible tryin' ta hide it from her!"  
  
Blink shook his head in mock sympathy, "You do have a very difficult situation dere Race."  
  
A pause followed his statement.  
  
Racetrack glared at him, gesturing wildly with his hands, "AND? NO words of advice, anyt'in'?"  
  
"I t'ink..." Kid Blink hesitated and watched Brooke sell for a moment. After a few seconds she glanced over at them, smiled broadly and waved. He smiled back, "You should tell her."  
  
"I know, I know.when?"  
  
"She'll find out on her own soon, so ya bettah hurry. Hmm.ya wanna take her ta Medda's tanight? You can tell her dere."  
  
Race hesitated a moment, then quickly agreed before he could change his mind. "Ok, I will. But you have to tell Charm."  
  
"What?! I wasn't part of dis, I don't have ta tell her anyt'in'."  
  
"C'mon, Blink! Everyone knows yer head over heels in love wit' her except for her. Why don't ya just get it ovah wit'? You know she likes you back, why not just give it a go?"  
  
Kid Blink took his hat off and brushed his hands through his hair irritably. "I can't.I don't know for sure dat she likes me."  
  
Race rolled his eyes, happy to be the one inflicting pressure instead of receiving it. "Oh, c'mon Blink. Where have you been da last half a year? She hangs on yer every word!"  
  
"CALLI is hardly da type for hangin' on someone's words." Blink stressed the name, stubbornly reminding Racetrack of how independent and temperamental the girl newsie was.  
  
Race sighed, shrugging his shoulders, "Well, I'm not tellin' Brooke that I like her unless you tell Calli as well."  
  
"Fine," Blink snapped nervously. "I'll tell her alright?"  
  
  
  
^~*^~*^~*~^*~^*~^  
  
"Heya, Kloppman." Calli stepped inside the Lodging House and smiled happily. The morning walk had been just the thing to refresh her and brighten her look on life.  
  
"Good morning, Charm. Where were you last night?"  
  
Calli grinned inwardly, pleased she had been missed. "Brooklyn. Why? Everyone asking about me?"  
  
"No.no, but I noticed your bunk was empty. I don't think anyone was looking for you, so don't you worry." Kloppman smiled kindly at her from behind his desk.  
  
A sinking feeling traveled its way down Calli's stomach. "No one at all? What about Blink and Race?"  
  
"No, they came home late last night with Brooke. She's a right nice girl, that one." He smiled and nodded his head, "real nice."  
  
"Yeah...well, thanks anyways."  
  
  
  
^~*^~*^~*~^*~^*~^  
  
The group of three entered Tibby's and found a booth. Brooke and Race slid in on one side and Kid Blink seated himself on the other. He searched the restaurant eagerly for Calli, and then sat back disappointed when he didn't find her. The blonde waitress from several days ago appeared at their table, looking none too pleased at the sight of Racetrack.  
  
"Are you ready to order?"  
  
The little bell above the door tinkled and Calli walked in, looking annoyed. She stood at the front of Tibby's for a moment, looking around.  
  
"Yes, I'd like a-" Brooke began, answering the waitress.  
  
Racetrack gestured with his head towards the front and Kid Blink turned around. He saw Calli and grinned, relieved to see her again after a whole day. "Hey Charm! Ovah heah!"  
  
Calli glanced at the three of them skeptically, but swallowed her pride and joined them. She slid in next to Blink.  
  
The waitress paused in her orders, noticing Calli, and had to ask Brooke to repeat herself. She took Blink's order next, then Race's, then Calli's.  
  
There was a brief moment of uncomfortable silence when she left, but Blink broke it. "Sorry we got in so late last night Calli. We were showing Brooke around and the time slipped by."  
  
*He doesn't even mention deserting me at lunchtime. I can't believe they didn't notice I was gone!* Calli put on a false smile and turned to Brooke, "That's okay, I'm sure Brooke has never seen Manhattan before. How long did you say you lived here again? All your life, right?"  
  
The boys exchanged glances. Brooke nodded, but before she could say anything Race broke in. "Yeah, but she hasn't seen many of da newsies hangouts. Oh, actually, we were thinkin' of goin' ta Medda's tonight. Blin- we, wanted you ta go."  
  
Calli groaned inwardly, *Not Medda's! Anything but that!* She glanced at Brooke who was joking and laughing with Blink and made a quick decision. "Sure, I'll go. Will everyone else be there too?"  
  
"Yeah, it is Friday aftah all."  
  
  
  
^~*^~*^~*~^*~^*~^  
  
"Hey Jack! Where's Medda?"  
  
Jack turned to look at them, grinning. "Great ta see you too." He glanced around Irving Hall, "I don't know where she is, prob'lly backstage gettin' ready. Why?"  
  
"We wanted ta intraduce her ta Brooke heah." Kid Blink said.  
  
"Dat's ok, I'll meet her aftah da show."  
  
Calli sighed in relief.  
  
"Why don't I just take ya backstage ta see her?" Jack asked, getting up.  
  
Calli held her breath, hoping the boys would change their mind about going to find Medda.  
  
Race grinned, "T'anks Jack."  
  
*Fat chance.* Calli thought, following the group.  
  
  
  
^~*^~*^~*~^*~^*~^  
  
  
  
"Why, Kelly." Medda gave Jack a hug and then turned with a smile to Brooke. "Who is this pretty young lady?"  
  
"Medda, dis is Brooke. She's a new newsie at da Lodgin' House."  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"Same heah," Brooke said, looking around the brightly lit dressing room. It was crowded; people rushing here and there, getting ready for the show. *How do performahs live constantly stressed and anxious about da shows? I could nevah do dat. Dough I suppose people like Medda thrive off the excitement.*  
  
Brooke turned to Medda, her face aglow with anticipation of the show. "So you're a singah?"  
  
"Yes, the Swedish Meadowlark. Do you sing?"  
  
Brooke laughed, shaking her head, "No way! I couldn't hold a tune if my life depended on it. I don't know how you people do it so effortlessly."  
  
Medda put her lipstick on, glancing at her in the mirror. "Lots of practice."  
  
Jack hugged Medda again. "We bettah go now an' let you get ready. See ya aftah da performance."  
  
"Alright. It was nice to meet you Brooke!"  
  
  
  
^~*^~*^~*~^*~^*~^  
  
"So, whaddya t'ink of Medda?" Race asked, leading Brooke over to their seats with Kid Blink and Calli trailing after them.  
  
Brooke grinned, "She seems great! I can't believe she runs dis place almost all by herself. She'd be a neat person to get ta know."  
  
Kid Blink seated himself between Calli and Brooke, with Racetrack on the other side of Brooke. "See, dat's what me an' Race say! Charm t'inks she's a big flirt. I don't know why she can't see how great Medda is."  
  
Calli pursed her lips, crossing her arms. Not only did Blink have his back to her, but he was talking about her as if she wasn't there. It wasn't her fault if she didn't idolize Medda like the rest of the newsies. It was just her luck though that Brooke agreed with the boys. Yet another point for Brooke.  
  
Race laughed, adding to the conversation, "You shoulda seen Calli da foist day we brought her heah, Brooke! She got so mad at Medda she stormed out aftah da show an' we had no idea where she was. We found her on da roof of da Lodgin' House da next mornin', right CURT?"  
  
Kid Blink turned around and the three looked over at her. Calli nodded stiffly in reply, and they continued their own conversation.  
  
"Whaddya mean- Curt?"  
  
"When Calli foist joined da newsies she pretended ta be a guy cause she was hidin' from Hearst."  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
"Hearst-"  
  
Suddenly the lights dimmed and Medda walked on stage in a purple dress with her hair down across her shoulders. She began singing and the other three newsies were riveted to her. Calli looked over at them and sighed. Blink had moved closer to Brooke and now almost a foot and a half separated Calli from him.  
  
She waited patiently for awhile, and when Medda finished her song Brooke began talking excitedly about her voice and looks. "She's gorgeous! And her voice was so pretty in that song. It almost reminded me of my.Nevermind." She was quiet for a moment; her thoughts had turned inward. ***Me muddah had a pretty voice too. Like-trickling brooks in springtime. Dat's what Daddy used ta always say...  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note- I'm so proud! That chapter hardly took anything to write and I got it out quickly! Plus, I kept writing for a whole page more but figured I'd cut it there and get a headstart on Ch. 7 that way. hehe YEAH!!!!! I'm so hyper!!!!! Please, please, please, send me a quick review and let me know what you think. I put so much work into writing this one quickly, and you know, the quicker you start it after the last chapter, the easier it is to write. WOO- HOO!!!! I'm so happy! Just a small review if you want, you only have to say, "It was nice getting to read it so quickly, Ciara. You are a wonderful writer, so much talent I just know you're going to get somewhere in life. OH, this chapter was the best chapter in the entire world, it was just perfect! And I love your style!" Ok, not really. Don't write that. But send me a review in your own words, por favor!  
  
UPTOWN LH!!!!! For those of you who don't know, me and Spark are starting up a website, called the Uptown Lodging House. We can't post it up until we get more lodgers, so if yer interested in joinin', send me a review and ask for the application. Include your email address please! So far, the lodgers are: Vix, Kicker, Slick, Moods, Reffy, Spark, and myself. Send a review! 


	6. Backstage Fights

A.N.- Thanks go to:  
  
Spark- I did though. Like the pic I sent you? hehe I thought it was pretty good if I do say so myself. We always did have a thing against Medda, huh?  
  
Kicker- I suppose I was asking for that review.thanx!  
  
Falco- I got the application. Muchas gracias! We have another lodger! Yay! I'll email you as soon as we get it up and running, which shouldn't be too long. Oh, I almost forgot. Me and Spark aren't putting any swearing in the site, so we're not gonna be able to use your favorite words/quotes thing. Sorry! If you want to send me some other quotes, that's fine though. (  
  
Vix- *gasps* You'd leave all by herself cause you want Blink! *thoughtful pause* Come to think of it, if it was Spot, I would too. Oh well.  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
***  
  
"Do you know the reason we named you Brooke?"  
  
Seven year-old Brooke Linders climbed into her Daddy's lap and shook her head fiercely. Her mother looked up from her book by the fireplace with a smile and listened to the story.  
  
"Well, when your mother and me used to live in Rinnowtown, there was this brook across the meadow behind her house. Lora would spend hours down there, singing and making flower necklaces. Whenever I couldn't find her, that's where I'd go. And sure enough, she'd be sitting there with her skirts spread wide full of flowers and her black hair falling down about her shoulders, softly singing a lullaby. That's where I proposed to her, you know. Gave her a ring made of forget-me-nots."  
  
He laughed merrily, remembering. "It wilted the day after, but she said it was the best engagement ring she could want."  
  
Lora Linders laughed in reply, "It was the prettiest little ring, Brooke. If you ever get married, I hope you get as good a ring. Anyways, of course I answered yes right away. And that's why we named-"  
  
"Oh, but I haven't finished my story yet Lora. There was one more reason. Brooke, have you ever heard the sound of a brook?"  
  
Brooke looked confused. All this talk about different types of brooks was mixing her up. "No, Daddy, I don't think so."  
  
"Well, when they go over the rocks and trickle their way into the stream at the bottom, they make this noise-sorta like wind blowing through tall grass, only lighter with occasional drip-drop water noises. It's so peaceful when you hear it, you just want to fall asleep right there. Well, that's the same effect you're mom's voice had and still has on me when she sings. It's sometimes light and tinkling, and other times deep and thick."  
  
Lora snorted in amusement.  
  
Joel scowled at her, then turned to look at his daughter. "Well, that's why we named you Brooke.".  
  
But dat was all befoah da fevah. I wonder what it would've been like if-*  
  
"Brooke!" Racetrack shook her shoulder in concern. "You awright?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just t'inkin'." Brooke looked around and stood up.  
  
"We're gonna go see Medda. C'mon." Blink and Race headed down the stairs with Brooke between them. Kid Blink stopped a second before being pulled along by Race,  
  
"Ya comin', Charm?"  
  
  
  
^~*^~*^~*~^*~^*~^  
  
Calli sat still, staring straight ahead. *Yes, I'll go, I'd love to. Why thankyou Kid Blink, for waiting. I knew you wouldn't leave me all by myself.*  
  
She stood up slowly, making her way down the stairs by herself. *I hate this. I wish it would go back to the way it was. I mean, I just want them to care whether or not I'm with them. Is that so much to ask? They should at least try to make me feel wanted, and not just like an afterthought. I hate feeling like a tag-along.*  
  
^~*^~*^~*~^*~^*~^  
  
Kid Blink looked around wondering vaguely where Calli as. When she didn't join them on their way to visit Medda he had assumed she didn't want to go see her.  
  
He watched Race for awhile and finally caught his eyes, asking a question with his own. Race nodded in response and Blink turned to Brooke, "I'm gonna go try ta find Charm. I'll see ya latah."  
  
"Bye Blink!"  
  
Race took a deep breath and blew out slowly. This was it.  
  
^~*^~*^~*~^*~^*~^  
  
Kid Blink walked slowly back up the stairs, half of him hoping Calli was still up there and the other half hoping she wasn't so he didn't have to follow through on his promise. "Charm?"  
  
No one answered; the section was empty.  
  
^~*^~*^~*~^*~^*~^  
  
Race led Brooke through the maze of Irving Hall to a spare dressing room. She looked around curiously, "So what'd ya want ta show me?"  
  
"Actu'lly Brooke, I- I wanted ta talk to youse." He said nervously, twisting his hat with his hands, "we haven't been able ta have a good convoisation since you joined da newsies."  
  
"I know," She said, sitting on a red chest and pulling her knees up. "It's jist been so crazy." She bit her lip, pleading to him silently. *Oh, please don't ask why I came heah, please Race."  
  
"So...why did youse wanna become a newsie anyway?"  
  
*Darn it.* "Oh, I don't know. I jist.needed a change of pace, I guess."  
  
"Yeah, but I never t'ought of you as a newsie. I always t'ought you'd become a bookie like your Dad."  
  
This time Race caught her wince and look of pain. Suddenly it hit him, like a bucket of ice water had suddenly been dumped over his head. He raised his eyes to meet hers abruptly, staring at her in disbelief. "Is dat why youse became a newsie?"  
  
Brooke was startled by the change in his tone. She started to regret not telling him. He was sure going to be mad now. "Well sorta." She said nervously, "I mean-"  
  
"Brooke!" Race exclaimed angrily, his eyes snapping and all hint of shyness in his body posture gone. "You told me in Decembah dat he had stopped! You said everyt'in' was fine wit' youse; dat it was back ta normal. You lied!"  
  
Brooke stood up angrily, beginning to feel defensive. "So what if I did? I didn't have ta tell you what was goin' on. It's not like it's any of your business!"  
  
"Yeah it is! I've known you far too long to just stand by an' watch dis happen to you!"  
  
"I don't care how long you've known me, Race! I'm not yours or anyt'in'. I can tell whoever I want about my life. You have no claim to me!"  
  
Race stopped shouting and his eyes slowly lost their fire. He sank back down, putting his head in his hands.  
  
Brooke looked at him guiltily. *Maybe I went a bit too far.* She sighed and sat down on the floor in front of the crate he was sitting on. She pulled his hands apart and peeked up at him tentatively, "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I know you've always been dere for me. I jist didn't want ta worry you."  
  
Race nodded, holding his arms out. She got up on her knees and let him envelope her in a warm embrace. "I'm sorry, too." He said softly, his lips moving against her hair. "Listen, dough- about what youse said."  
  
Brooke was still suddenly, her mind jumping ahead of his words. Was he talking about...If he was she hoped he was going to say what she wanted him to. *Oh please be talking about dat!*  
  
"Yeah well, uh, about dat. I-um."  
  
"Anyone home?" A stagehand poked her head inside the door then looked mildly embarrassed for having caught them hugging. "Oh, sorry for interrupting. Your friends are waiting for you out front."  
  
Brooke and Race pulled away in embarrassment and nodded. She left and they glanced at each other uncomfortably once again. "Well, I guess we bettah go."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Aftah you."  
  
  
  
^~*^~*^~*~^*~^*~^  
  
Blink and Race trailed behind the rest of the newsies, lost in their own thoughts. Brooke was talking with Jack at the front and Calli was nowhere to be found.  
  
Kid Blink stopped Race just before they reached the Lodging House. "So did ya tell her?"  
  
Race shook his head and pulled a cigar out of his shirt pocket. "No. I was gonna, but we go interrupted. How 'bout youse?"  
  
Kid Blink threw his hands in the air, "I couldn't find her! I spent da last half hour searchin' but she wasn't anywhere."  
  
"I guess neither of us had any luck."  
  
"We'll have ta try again. Where is Calli??"  
  
^~*^~*^~*~^*~^*~^  
  
Calli pounded on the door, taking her anger out on the Brooklyn Lodging House. She could hear footsteps stumble down the stairs and fingers fumbling with the lock. Annoyed muttering and then finally the door swung open. Spot stood there wearing only pants. His hair was falling into his eyes and he blinked groggily at her. "Calli? What are you doin' heah?"  
  
"Can I stay heah 'til mornin'?"  
  
"It is mornin'," he grumbled, staring at her. After a moment he opened the door wider and gestured with his hand to come in. "Yeah, sure. Dere's an empty bunk undah Sleeve."  
  
"T'anks."  
  
  
  
Author's Note- Hey everyone! So how did you like this chapter? Was it good? Let me know! I need input!  
  
UPTOWN LH!!!!! For those of you who don't know, me and Spark are starting up a website, called the Uptown Lodging House. We can't post it up until we get more lodgers, so if yer interested in joinin', send me a review and ask for the application. Include your email address please! So far, the lodgers are: Vix, Kicker, Slick, Moods, Reffy, Falco, Spark, and myself. Send a review! 


	7. Confrontations

Author's Note- Thanks to all of you wonderful people who reviewed the last chapter. (You each get a piece of my dad's famous chocolate fudge!)  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Spinz shook Calli's shoulder gently. "C'mon Charm. Ya gotta get up now."  
  
She batted his hands away and rolled over, groaning. Spinz laughed and then leaned down and put his mouth next to her ear, "CALLI!! TIME TA GET UP!"  
  
She jumped and hit her head on the bottom of Sleeve's bunk. "Ow!" She glared at him angrily, "Spinz, if you ever do that to me again, you're going to experience first hand what flying out of a window feels like."  
  
"Sure, sure. Now get dressed." He threw a shirt at her and she caught it as it hit her in the face.  
  
  
  
^~*^~*^~*~^*~^*~^  
  
Blink sat in the lobby, waiting for Calli to get back. Kloppman had told him that she went to Brooklyn for the night and would be back about noon. So instead of going to Tibby's with Brooke and Race, Blink headed back to the Lodging House.  
  
He drummed his fingers on the table nervously. Any minute now she would walk in the door and he'd force himself to tell her how he felt. By the time the rest of the newsies came back he'd either have a new girl or would be absolutely heartbroken. He hoped it was the former.  
  
Suddenly Blink heard Calli's voice outside the Lodging House. He stood up slowly, *Dis is it.*  
  
But before he could open his mouth he heard a male voice laugh and reply to her. Blink looked around quickly and ducked behind a table, breathing heavily. He could just barely see the doorway, but it was enough.  
  
Calli walked in and after her came Spinz, a Brooklyn newsie. "Wheah is everyone?"  
  
"Probably at Tibby's for lunch," Calli said, waving her hand carelessly. She glanced up the stairs then turned back to him, "Thanks for walking me back Spinz. It was nice getting to talk."  
  
"My pleasure," he said, mock-bowing. He walked out the door and then poked his head back around the side, grinning. "Anytime you wanna visit Brooklyn, I'd be moah den willin' ta be your escort back home."  
  
"I'll remember that," she said, grinning back at him. He waved and left.  
  
Calli sighed and sank down onto the worn couch slowly, putting her head in her hands. She sat like that for several minutes, then, groaning, raised her head and looked blankly at the wall in front of her.  
  
Blink held his breath, wishing she would leave. It was rather uncomfortable on his hands and knees with his head twisted around to peer through the gap. *C'mon, go.* He shifted slightly, trying to get his blood circulating again. His foot knocked the leg of the table and it rattled against the hard wooden floor. He froze in panic.  
  
Calli's head snapped towards the table and she sat up self- consciously. "Who's there?" A pause followed and she stood up and started to walk around the corner. "Anyone?"  
  
Blink saw her coming towards him and reluctantly got up. His face was bright red with embarrassment when he saw her watching him. "Uh.hey."  
  
"Hey." Calli stared at him in disbelief, waiting for him to go on.  
  
Kid Blink gulped guiltily, "So.so, I see ya went ta Brooklyn last night."  
  
"Uhuh."  
  
"We.uh, wondered where you were."  
  
"Did you now?"  
  
"Yeah. Well, did you have fun?"  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"Oh, well, ya know, we should um.talk some time.an' sort stuff out."  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
Blink looked down, hurt. He had thought that she had the same feelings for him that he did for her, but maybe he was wrong. She had seemed a whole lot more friendly to Spinz than him.  
  
"Well, Blink, it's been nice talking to you, but I gotta go put my stuff away."  
  
"Oh. Awright. I'm gonna go ta Tibby's den."  
  
^~*^~*^~*~^*~^*~^  
  
Calli collapsed onto her bed, her face burning with embarrassment. *That was awful! I didn't know what to say!* She rolled over onto her back and felt guilty for being rude. *If he hadn't surprised me like that I wouldn't have been so short with him. Oh.man. I can't believe he was watching me feel sorry for myself. It must have been written across my face that I was thinking about him!*  
  
She stopped and recalled his part of the conversation. *He must have felt guilty for spending time with Brooke. That's probably why he suggested talking some time. Guilt! And I highly doubt he wondered where I was. He probably had just realized it!*  
  
Calli pounded her fists into her thin pillow in frustration. *And now he's gone off to Tibby's to be with Brooke cause I make him nervous! ARGH!!*  
  
^~*^~*^~*~^*~^*~^  
  
Later that night, Brooke climbed the stairs to the girl's bunkroom in determination. Blink had told her that Calli was home alone and Brooke was going to try to straighten things out once and for all.  
  
Brooke knocked on the door and opened it after hearing a muffled "come in".  
  
Calli raised her head and then dropped it again after seeing who it was. "Where's everyone?"  
  
"Dey went to a pokah game in Harlem. Dey'll be back by 11." Calli nodded. Brooke crossed the room and sat down cross-legged on her bed.  
  
"Awright, look. I can't pretend to know why you hate me. I haven't a clue. I haven't done anyt'in' to youse as far as I know, but you still despise me. Why?"  
  
Calli sat up angrily, "You haven't done anything to me? What do you call stealing all my friends and ignoring me?"  
  
"I haven't stolen all yer friends. You jist t'ink I have. Yer gonna have ta accept dat your not da only goil newsies no more."  
  
"Oh, that's easy for you to say. You've got Blink and Race hanging on your every word so you don't have to worry about being forgotten!"  
  
"You ain't been forgotten! Is dat what you're so mad about? Yer worried about bein' left out?"  
  
"Ye.no! But how can you say I'm not forgotten, when you three are always leaving me behind and never notice when I'm in Brooklyn?"  
  
"We notice! Heck, Blink talks about you all day, how could we even for an instant forget you ain't wit' us?"  
  
Calli glared at her stubbornly, "Liar. Blink does not talk about me."  
  
Brooke shook her head and started to laugh. "Dat's really what dis is all about, isn't it? You're worried dat I'm stealin' your guy."  
  
Calli opened her mouth to deny it but somehow knew it was useless. She was tired of fighting it.  
  
Brooke looked at her smiling, "Well, you don't have ta worry. I have no romantic interest in Blink at all." She grinned, and leaned forward as if sharing a great secret. "I'd much rather t'ink of Race dat way."  
  
Calli laughed loudly, not realizing she was starting to open up to the enemy. Then she sobered, "Do you honestly like Race and not Blink?"  
  
Brooke nodded seriously, "Yeah I do. An' admit it, you like Blink."  
  
Calli sighed and nodded reluctantly.  
  
"Den what are we'se fightin' about?" Brooke asked, throwing her hands in the air and laughing.  
  
Calli shrugged and looked up at her, "But you have to try and get the boys to hang out with me some too. They never seem to care about me anymore."  
  
"Awright. But no more disappearin' ta Brooklyn!"  
  
Calli was silent. Despite Brooke's reassurances, the issue with Blink wasn't close to being over. No matter how good of friends the two girls became, if Blink seemed too distant or uncaring, Calli knew she'd run to Brooklyn. "We'll see about that."  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N.- Ok, heah's the deal. I leave next Friday for 6 whole weeks. I will have absolutely no access to the computer at all until about the end of January. I'm trying to decide whether I should just stop here and leave you hanging (the easy way) or try to finish it in record time and then you'll have to wait for 6 weeks for the next story in the timeline. If I do that, I have the feeling you all will forget about me before I get back and then my story will get no reviews. I don't know! Please, can you just write a quick review telling me what you think? The more reviews, the more I'll wanna write anyways. ( 


	8. a note to the following

Ok, I know that this isn't a chapter, but I had to let you all know.I'm BACK!!!!!!! YAYYYY!!!!! HOW EXCITING! Actually fanfiction, and actual access to a computer...I think I might cry soon. *sniff* it's such a.wonderful experience. *sobs uncontrollably, hiccupping and sniffling* I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!! AND I'M BACK!!!! Ok. I'm over it. Well, I just wanted you to know I'll be posting the new chapter very very soon and this story is almost finished and then I can continue KEEPING UP THE ACT. Yeah, well, all you lodgers of the Uptown Lodging House, that is also starting to have attention paid to it. IT should be up fairly shortly. Sorry for the delay. (I feel like one of those labels on your mail or whatever) Well, I must go write the chapter. SEE YA~ Love, me 


	9. Confessions

Author's Note: I know, I know. I've been really really bad. Please forgive me! My trip was excellent though, if anyone was wondering. And I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait. I think you're going to like it.  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
A week passed, and the following Saturday night found Brooke, Blink and Race making their way to the racetrack. Calli had stayed at the Lodging House due to a severe head-ache.  
  
Brooke shuffled along nervously, regretting her decision to join the boys. Her father could be anywhere.  
  
"Awright, you two." Blink broke the silence. "Liven up! Dis can be fun even dough Charm ain't heah. Brooke, you got da keys from Johnson?"  
  
Brooke raised her hand and jiggled the keys in response. He grinned, "Let's go den."  
  
^~*^~*^~*~^*~^*~^  
  
Calli sat on Blink's bunk in the boys' bunkroom and scowled at the ground. Just her luck that she had to get a headache just when things were starting to look up. And she had been going to spend some time at the racetrack just with Blink tonight too!  
  
A sharp pain flashed through head and she growled, leaning back and resting her head on Blink's pillow. She breathed in deeply and buried her face into it, inhaling his scent. She was so glad she had decided to give Blink a second chance. It seemed more comfortable now since they had gotten to have some private time together. .  
  
Her head ached again and she whimpered in pain. This was the largest headache she had ever had. She couldn't even focus properly and concentrating too long on anything hurt.  
  
The downstairs door opened and slammed shut suddenly and Calli heard someone running up the steps in a rush. A door down the hall was opened- Calli assumed to the girls' bunkroom- and slammed shut. So was the next door. Whoever it was finally reached the boys' bunkroom and opened the door and then shut it again quickly. Then opened it a second time more slowly and ran over to Blink's bunk.  
  
"Calli!"  
  
Swifty was leaning over her, anxiety written across his face.  
  
"What?" she asked testily, rolling over.  
  
"Ya gotta get up! Da bulls are comin'."  
  
"Huh?" she bolted upright, grabbing her shoes out of habit and lacing them up while Swifty tried to explain.  
  
"A couple a da newsies were attacked down on da cornah a 44th street. Dey managed ta get away, but da guys who attacked 'em went ta da bulls an' told 'em dat da newsies were da attackahs. Well, da bulls for some reason believed 'em- which means it can't be any newsies who did it- and dey got an ordah ta arrest any newsies dey find. Dey're on deir way."  
  
Calli grabbed her bag and followed Swifty outside, "Where are we going?"  
  
"Brooklyn. Almost everyone's awready dere. Spot's in a generous mood."  
  
^~*^~*^~*~^*~^*~^  
  
Blink sank down onto the grass, panting heavily from running around the track. "Dat's hard work!"  
  
Brooke looked at him wryly, "Dat's why women nevah pretend ta be horses."  
  
Race reached them as well, gasping for air. "Let's..t'ink of somethin' else..ta do."  
  
"How long have we been heah anyways?" "'bout an hour."  
  
Kid Blink sat up, "An hour? Awready?"  
  
Brooke nodded and Blink stood up, "I'm gonna go back ta da Lodgin' House an' check on Charm. I might be back latah."  
  
"Yeah, sure ya will." Race teased, "We won't wait up."  
  
Kid Blink waved his hand at him and walked away from the racetrack.  
  
^~*^~*^~*~^*~^*~^  
  
"Hey Swifty, Calli." Spot greeted them as they walked into the Brooklyn Lodging House. "Pokah games are goin' on all ovah if ya wanna join. Dere's some spare bunks for t'ree or four of you. Everyone else'll have ta sleep on da floor up dere or in da lobby. You got two hours. Lights out at half past ten."  
  
Swifty nodded gratefully, crossing the room to the poker game. Calli hesitated, then headed up the stairs to the bunkroom. She entered the room and found several more groups in discussion or poker.  
  
One of the Brooklyn newsies, Kix, walked over to her, "Hey, Charm. Whatcha doin'?"  
  
"Um.have you seen Brooke, Race or Blink?"  
  
Kix looked at her for a second, then down at the ground quickly, "Uh, nah. I don't t'ink dey know. Weren't dey goin' ta da races or sumt'in'?"  
  
"Yeah, I just thought.hey, how'd you know they were going to the track?"  
  
"Oh, I just guessed," he said quickly, smiling nervously. "Well, I bettah get goin'. I wanna join blackjack downstairs."  
  
Calli stared at him. "Kix, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothin'. I just wanna go play." he said, trying to walk away quickly.  
  
Calli grabbed him by the back of his shirt. She was in no mood to deal with him. Her head hurt far too much for her to be nice. "Kix." she said warningly, looking him in the eye. "What happened?"  
  
He sighed, then shrugged out of her grasp. "Ok. I was walkin' away from da tracks wit' a couple a da guys about an hour and a half ago. Just befoah da attack."  
  
Calli nodded as if to say, 'And?'  
  
Kix looked away for a second, then back at her with a serious look in his eyes. "I like you Charm, yer real nice.when you want ta be. If I were you, I'd forget 'bout Blink."  
  
Calli stepped back surprised. "What are you talking about? Why?"  
  
"Well, he was talkin' to Race an' Brooke an' dey didn't see us. I wasn't really payin' attention, but when I heard your name I tuned in. He said to dem, he said, 'Liven up! Dis will be fun now dat Charm ain't heah.' An' den he said somet'in' ta Brooke, but I couldn't hear it."  
  
Calli stared, disbelieving him. "You're lying."  
  
Kix looked down and muttered, "I gotta get goin'." He shuffled out of the room, leaving Calli standing by herself.  
  
^~*^~*^~*~^*~^*~^  
  
"Brooke? Remembah when we were talkin' in dat backroom at Irving Hall? When we got interrupted?" The two were lying on their backs with their heads next to each other, looking up at the stars. Brooke turned her head to look at his face. He didn't look at her, but stared up at the sky. "Yeah? What about it?"  
  
"Um. Dere was somet'in' I wanted ta tell youse."  
  
Brooke caught her breath, "Okay."  
  
Racetrack sat up with his back to her. She sat up as well, looking at him curiously. Several minutes passed before he turned to face her, his big brown eyes serious as he studied her face intently, "You-you know how we've been friends for a really long time?"  
  
Brooke nodded slowly and he continued anxiously. "An' I've always been dere for ya whenevah you really needed me?"  
  
She whispered yes and he took a deep breath.  
  
"Well, um, ovah da years I know we've had more den our fair share of fights-mostly my fault- about all sorts of t'ings. I've yelled at you an' ignored you an' put you in da back of mind for selfish reasons. We've even stopped talkin' ta each uddah at times."  
  
Brooke nodded again, biting her lip.  
  
"An'-an' I know dat I haven't given you da attention you deserve at times...dere's been goils in da past who have taken more of my time den dey should have."  
  
She opened her eyes again, remembered pain clear in them.  
  
"But um, ovah da past few weeks I've realized somethin'. I didn't wanna believe it at foist, cause yer my best friend, but I do now. An' I don't t'ink it's bad at all."  
  
Brooke smiled encouragingly up at him. This was it. She had waited years for this moment, and it was finally happening.  
  
"Brooke," he paused and took her hand. "Brooke, what I wanna tell you is dat I t'ink-I t'ink dat I'm.in love wit' ya."  
  
^~*^~*^~*~^*~^*~^  
  
Calli sank down onto one of the spare bunks and sighed. It couldn't be true; Blink wasn't like that. There was no way he could have said something like that...right?  
  
Calli wondered if she was just being naive when she thought Blink had really cared for her. But everyone said that he liked her-it just didn't make sense. Would Kix lie though?  
  
Spot and Bronny walked by the bunk she was sitting on, deep in conversation. "-ok, tell him ta get da spare ones from da closet. Is Manhattan all heah?"  
  
Bronny nodded, "Jack says everyone's heah but t'ree. I just passed Blink near Medda's. He was talkin' ta a Bronx goil, but he should be on his way ta get da uddah two at da track now." "Fine. Can you..." The two continued on their way, while Calli sat frozen on the bed with wide eyes.  
  
*A Bronx goil?! What?* She looked around wildly, for what she didn't know. She just wanted to get away from everyone. Her whole world had collapsed in one night. It couldn't be possible-yet Kix and Bronny? Neither of them were known to lie about serious matters. And Bronny would never stretch the truth in a report to Spot, not if he valued his life.  
  
Calli stood up, knocking the bag off her lap. She hurried to the window and climbed outside, crawling to the corner of the roof and sitting down. All she needed was a little air, in the morning she would wake up and this would all have been a bad dream. It didn't seem possible that so many things had gone wrong in one night.  
  
Suddenly she sensed someone behind her and almost screamed out loud when a hand touched her shoulder. She whipped around to find Spinz settling himself next to her comfortably.  
  
Spinz spoke softly as she breathed a sigh of relief. "You okay?"  
  
Calli nodded, looking out at Brooklyn.  
  
"Wanna talk about it?"  
  
Calli didn't respond and he took that as a no.  
  
"Listen, Calli, dere's been somethin' I've been meanin' ta talk ta youse about."  
  
Calli tensed, dreading the inevitable. *Oh no. Not now.*  
  
He seemed oblivious though, "Yeah, well, I know you probably don't feel da same, but-"  
  
Calli looked over at him and caught his eyes. She groaned looking at him. He was someone she could easily fall for. The wind ruffled his blonde hair and he smiled affectionately at her. His blue eyes held hers for a moment, then turned to look out again.  
  
"I like you-alot. I've liked you since da time you stayed in Brooklyn when youse foist got heah. I knew you liked Blink dough, so I nevah said anythin'. But now, wit' dis new goil an' Blink actin' like a joik, I t'ought."  
  
Calli felt her heart beginning to pound, her panic rising as it grew closer to the moment when she'd have to tell him that she and Blink were..Calli frowned suddenly. What were they? They weren't boyfriend and girlfriend definitely. And his recent actions were what brought her out here in the first place, right? Much as she disliked admitting it, Blink had shown tonight that he didn't care for her at all. He said something about her behind her back and then went off with a Bronx girl. But still...Calli did love him despite everything.  
  
"Calli?"  
  
She turned quickly, "Hm? What was that?"  
  
He smiled nervously and she felt the conflicting emotions rise even more. She had to make a choice now. Wait for Blink? Go out with Spinz? Spinz was the second-in-command of BROOKLYN.and nice.and handsome.and she would be envied by other girls. But on the other hand, Blink was sweet.and cute.and funny.and.and.not in love with her. Calli lowered her eyes at the realization. It was true.  
  
Spinz put his hand under her chin and lifted her head to look at him. "Calli listen, I know you like Blink, but considerin' everythin' dat's happened recently.'  
  
Calli stared into his eyes, seeing the honestly and the love for her in the blue depths. His face moved towards her an inch.  
  
"For now.couldn't we just give it a go?"  
  
Calli watched his face coming closer and her last sliver of resistance died. She gave a weak little nod and his mouth covered hers. She responded to the kiss and slid her arms around his neck, the thrill of the moment getting the best of her.  
  
^~*^~*^~*~^*~^*~^  
  
Brooke caught her breath and felt tears well up in her eyes. She didn't say anything and Race continued anxiously, "Now I know dat-"  
  
Brooke grinned at him and leaned forward until her face was merely inches from his. "Shaddup," she whispered. "I love ya too."  
  
That was all Racetrack needed to know. He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her gently, hesitant at first. Brooke kissed him back eagerly, and the stress of the past several weeks disappeared.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
A.N.- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN WANTING TO WRITE THAT?????!!!!! I'VE HAD THE CALLI/SPINZ KISS WRITTEN FOR OVER A YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!! That was so fun! two in one! (hey, that rhymed) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
Will Calli stay with Spinz? What happened to Blink? Who was the Bronx girl? Will Brooke and Race have an easy relationship now? Who was attacked? Will the newsies be able to go back to Manhattan???  
  
All these questions and many more will be answered in the chapter to come.  
  
Review and tell me whether you think Calli should choose Blink or Spinz in the end. (I'm pretty much sure who it's gonna be, but I still need input) 


	10. Girl's Day Out

Author's Note: Hey, I'm actually doing pretty good getting these chapters out quicker. I hadn't even started this one and then went on this major writing spree and wrote five straight pages tonight and I think I'm gonna keep writing. Anyways, the end of this chapter is dedicated to Spark, as a sort of reminder of all our past Medda-hating ramblings. And no, I did not betray you, Eitak.  
  
Whisper/Tomboy- I did get your application, I'll keep you posted!  
Chapter 9:  
  
Kid Blink sank down on the cot and ran his hands through his hair angrily. "Great, jist great. Dis wasn't quite how I'd planned on spendin' taday. Instead a askin' Charm to be my goil last night, I get arrested an' taken ta da refuge. It all makes lots a sense."  
  
Flame peered over the edge of her top bunk critically, "I told ya not ta go back ta da Lodgin' House."  
  
Blink glared at her through his fingers, "Since when have I listened ta you?"  
  
"Well, ya shoulda at least done what Bronny told ya to instead a rushin' off ta save Calli from da bulls when ya didn't even know she was still in dere."  
  
Blink stood up and began pacing again, "You were more den capable ta get Brooke an' Race, we didn't both need ta do it."  
  
Flame's lips curled in a smirk, "Dough I don't reckon dey were all dat pleased ta see even one a us."  
  
Blink paused briefly, "Why?"  
  
The dark-haired girl rolled her eyes, "Why da ya t'ink, genius?"  
  
Blink's face went from bad to worse, "Well at least one of us had a good time last night."  
  
"Hey, yer just lucky I came ta bail you out. Quit complainin'."  
  
Blink stopped and pinned her with a death glare. "I'm jist lucky???  
  
Need I remind you dat yer oh-so-bright rescue plan failed an' now yer stuck in heah wit' me? How is dat lucky?"  
  
Flame tossed her hair flippantly, "Now you have company."  
  
^~*^~*^~*~^*~^*~^  
  
Calli opened her eyes and looked around the Brooklyn bunkroom. A few of the early birds were beginning to dress, while most of Manhattan slept soundly. The floor was covered with bodies of sleeping newsies which Calli carefully picked her way through on her way to the washroom.  
  
As she stood in front of the sink looking in the mirror the shock of the previous night hit her. Had she really said yes to Spinz and then kissed him? She touched her lips almost without realizing it, wondering if they felt different. No, they didn't. A small smug smile spread across her face at the memory of her first kiss. She ignored the gnawing feeling that it wasn't everything she had thought it would be. *It was great,* she told herself firmly, *I've just never pictured my first one to be with Spinz.*  
  
She splashed water on her face and dried it, then walked back into the bunkroom and got changed quickly. She had a lot to tell Brooke today.  
  
^~*^~*^~*~^*~^*~^  
  
Brooke waited impatiently downstairs, tapping her foot against the floor. She couldn't wait to see Calli and tell her about last night. Brooke shivered all over just thinking about it, while the grin on her face just would NOT disappear.  
  
The girls hadn't seen each other last night except for a quick, "I HAVE to talk to you." before lights out. Both woke early, knowing if they wanted to get away for girl talk they'd have to get their papers quickly.  
  
Soft footsteps were heard upstairs, and then Calli could be seen tip- toeing quietly down the stairs. Brooke motioned her outside and then hugged her excitedly. "You'll NEVAH guess what happened last night!"  
  
Calli grinned back, flicking her braid behind her shoulder, "Neither will you. C'mon. Let's get our papes an' den go talk."  
  
^~*^~*^~*~^*~^*~^  
  
"And then some girl interrupted you? Do you know her?" Calli had listened to Brooke's story with interest when the girl who had warned the two newsies caught her attention.  
  
"A little. She's Bronx. One a Blink's old goils from a couple yeahs back. Dey're just good friends now, dough, so don't worry. Come ta t'ink of it, she said dat she had just seen Blink an' he was goin' ta da LH ta get youse. Did somethin' happen last night wit' him?"  
  
Calli was unusually silent and pale. "Did-did you say she was Bronx?"  
  
Brooke nodded, callin' out a headline. "Yeah, why?"  
  
Calli didn't answer, searching the ground with her eyes for a moment.  
  
"Brooke.uh, this is gonna sound weird, but when you an' Race an' Blink were on your way to the track did Blink say anything about me?"  
  
Brooke frowned, her brown eyes serious as she looked at her friend in concern, "No, I don't t'ink-I don't remembah."  
  
"Did-did he say anything at all about you guys having fun?"  
  
Brooke furrowed her brow in concentration, realizing how important this was to her friend. "No- I can't.wait. Yes, he said dat even dough you weren't dere we could still have fun."  
  
Calli closed her eyes and sank down to the ground, covering her face with her hands. Brooke kneeled down next to her, ignorant of the streams of pedestrians who passed by them. She pulled apart her friend's hands and got worried when she saw Calli's eyes wet with tears. "Calli, what's wrong? Tell me."  
  
Calli shook her head, whispering, "Oh, Brooke, I made the biggest mistake of my life last night."  
  
"What'd you do? Whatevah it was, don't worry about it. I'm sure Blink'll still love ya."  
  
Calli shook her head again, "No, not this time. He'll hate me when he finds out. I've done something that I can't fix, and he won't be able to forgive me now."  
  
Brooke pulled her up and led her over to a bench, "It can't be dat bad."  
  
Calli's eyes filled up again, "Brooke-I kissed Spinz. We're going out."  
  
^~*^~*^~*~^*~^*~^  
  
Mush stopped Jack and Spot on their way to sell. "Jack, we're missin' Blink."  
  
Spot raised an eyebrow and Jack frowned, "I t'ought you said we had everyone."  
  
Spot turned around and whistled shrilly, a pattern of notes that sounded rather like a bird. Bronny broke free from the swarm of newsies and came running, "Yes, Spot?"  
  
"Mush says we're missin' Blink." The look on Spot's face suggested it was Bronny's fault this had happened.  
  
The boy gulped audibly, "We can't be. He got Race an' dat goil- Brooke? last night from da tracks. Race is right dere."  
  
Spot scanned the newsies and turned to Mush, "Where's blondie?"  
  
Mush raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to ask the question when Jack shook his head and mouthed, "Calli."  
  
Mush nodded and then turned to Spot. "Calli and Brooke are both gone. Race says dey left early ta go sell by demselves."  
  
Spot started to walk off again, calling over his shoulder. "Blink's wit' dem."  
  
^~*^~*^~*~^*~^*~^  
  
Brooke stepped back in shock, "What?! Why? When?"  
  
Calli patted the seat beside her and spoke miserably, "Last night. Swifty musta got me before Blink came and we went to Brooklyn. Kix told me that he had overheard Blink say to you three that 'you guys could have fun now that I wasn't there.'."  
  
"An' so you went off an' made out wit' Spinz?" Brooke failed to see the logic in this, though she understood the mistake Calli had made.  
  
"No! I didn't believe it at first, but then I overheard Bronny telling Spot that he had just passed by Blink WITH A BRONX GIRL and told him to go find you guys."  
  
"Oh, Calli. You didn't."  
  
"I was so upset I went outside onto the roof to calm down. Spinz followed me and started talking about how he liked me and stuff. I was gonna tell him no, but then I 'realized' that Blink didn't like me at all and actually liked a Bronx girl. So I was so confused and didn't know what to think that when he asked me if we could give it a go, I nodded and then he kissed me. And I kissed him back!" It was obvious to Calli that this was the worst part.  
  
Brooke buried her face in her hands, then raised it again several minutes later, "Can't you just talk ta Spinz an' tell him ya changed yer mind?"  
  
Calli didn't answer, and Brooke leaned back a few inches. "Woah, Calli. Don't tell me youse like him."  
  
Calli looked at her pleadingly, "I don't know. It was my first kiss, Brooke. I liked it! Spinz is cute and isn't shy, and he knows how to take charge and just speak up about his feelings!"  
  
Brooke breathed out heavily, "I don't know what ta tell ya. You'll hafta figure dis one out yerself. All I know is dat Blink really likes you and was pretty close to asking you out."  
  
Calli closed her eyes and shook her head, unsure.  
  
Brooke looked at her for a moment, "Ya know what you need?"  
  
Calli glanced up at her, eyes full of question, "What?"  
  
"Medda's."  
  
^~*^~*^~*~^*~^*~^  
  
"Brooke," Calli complained as she was being snuck through the back into Irving Hall. "I don't know if you've realized this, but I do not like Medda. Being in the same room with her will just put me in a worse mood."  
  
Brooke shook her head, "You jist haven't given her a chance."  
  
"You've only met her once, Brooke, so how do you know?"  
  
Brooke knocked softly on the door of Medda's dressing room, "I can jist tell wit' her."  
  
"Well, that's great, but-"  
  
"Why hello, girls!" Medda appeared in the doorway, wearing a light blue dress and her hair partly down. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"  
  
Brooke smiled, "Calli was having a hard day so we decided to come here. If you're busy we can come back some other time though."  
  
"Oh, no, you're fine. I just came from an act; I'm just getting changed." Medda gestured for them to come in then closed the door behind them.  
  
The girls sat down in some chairs while Medda went behind a partition. "So Calli, why are you having a hard day?"  
  
Calli glared at Brooke, but the other girl refused to meet her eyes. "Oh, just guy trouble. It's nothing you should worry about."  
  
The blue dress appeared over the top of the partition, and a shirt and pants disappeared from sight. "Ahh." came the knowing reply, "is Blink still stalling?"  
  
Brooke grinned at Calli's look of surprise. "How'd you know? I mean-"  
  
Medda laughed softly, "My dear, I've known that boy since he was oh, nine years old or so. It takes him awhile to get up his nerve to do something. Especially when it's something really important."  
  
"How'd you know about him and me though?"  
  
Medda laughed again, walking out into view. She wore a pair of brown pants, a white blouse, and had her hair pulled back into a loose bun. She looked almost normal, and for some reason, without the makeup, looked a whole lot less threatening.  
  
"Calli, since the day he first met you he's talked about you non- stop, and when he found out you were a girl it just got worse. I think I've heard about every move you've made and every word you've spoken to him. He adores you, sweetie."  
  
A small smile spread across Calli's face and color rose to her cheeks. Then she frowned, "But it isn't just that."  
  
Medda stood in front of her, nodding encouragingly, and Calli continued.  
  
"Last night I made a huge mistake about him and.well, I-I."  
  
Medda cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow.  
  
Calli took a deep breath, "I sorta gave up on him and said yes to this other guy."  
  
Medda didn't seem too surprised. She nodded understandingly, and sighed, "I saw it coming. There isn't much I can tell you, except to do what your heart tells you and if it isn't Blink, then it isn't Blink."  
  
^~*^~*^~*~^*~^*~^  
  
Brooke pounced as soon as they were safely on the street again, "So.whaddya t'ink of her now?"  
  
Calli considered the afternoon for a minute and looked rather surprised as she answered. "A bit all-knowing.but I think I like her."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
A.N.- Like it??? 


	11. Avoidance

Author's Note: I love this huge writing streak I'm on! I don't know why exactly, but I'm writing constantly. It's great! And just think, I still have another whole week off of school after this one! Just think what could happen..  
Chapter 10:  
  
Brooke and Calli walked in the door of Tibby's and made their way over to the table where Race sat. Brooke slid in next to him and he greeted her with a kiss. Brooke murmured, "I could get used ta dat." when he pulled away.  
  
He grinned at her, "Fine by me."  
  
Calli groaned, "Oh, please, don't go all mushy on me now."  
  
Mush sat down next to Calli and raised his eyebrows, "Did I hear my name?"  
  
Calli looked at him warningly, but Race interrupted. "Hey, Mush, I wouldn't sit dere.Blink may wanna."  
  
Mush turned to the girls, "Oh, yeah. Hey, where's Kid Blink?"  
  
Calli met Brooke's eyes and frowned, "I dunno. We haven't seen him all day. Why?"  
  
Mush choked on his drink and Calli was obliged to pound him on the back. "You don't know?" He asked nervously when he could speak. "But dat means-"  
  
The speed with which Mush was at Jack's side was rather extraordinary. Race smacked his head with his hand. "Blink is so gonna kill us."  
  
Brooke still looked confused. "What? Why?"  
  
"Cause he's been in da refuge all day long, dat's why."  
  
^~*^~*^~*~^*~^*~^  
  
Brooke huddled against the wall of the refuge, staying in the shadows. She called softly up to Jack above, "So dis is whatcha call a rescue, huh?"  
  
Jack lowered Brooke more, "Yeah. Like it?"  
  
She gently eased herself onto the ledge, "I guess. I still don't understand why I'm da one down heah dough."  
  
Race peered over the edge of the roof. "Cause yer da lightest besides Calli an' she refuses ta go down."  
  
"Ahh. now I remembah." Brooke tapped lightly on the window to get someone's attention. A blonde boy looked up first and ran to the window. "Hey.uh, who're you?"  
  
"Brooke. Cowboy's up dere, look, do youse know where Kid Blink is?"  
  
The boy nodded. "Next floor down, t'ree ovah."  
  
"T'anks."  
  
He smiled, "No problem."  
  
^~*^~*^~*~^*~^*~^  
  
"Well, he was nice." Brooke said as she scrambled over the edge of the roof.  
  
Jack chuckled, "Glad ya enjoyed yer conversation. What'd he say?"  
  
"Blink's one floor down and t'ree ovah."  
  
Jack swore, "Da rope won't reach dat far. We'll hafta go in."  
  
Calli raised her eyebrows, "And what do you expect to do- just waltz in like we own the joint?"  
  
Race grinned, "Somet'in' like dat."  
  
^~*^~*^~*~^*~^*~^  
  
One at a time the four darted down the hallway and hid in the shadows. Brooke peered down the hallway cautiously, "Dis is wit'out a doubt da stupidest t'ing I've evah done."  
  
Jack prodded her to go faster, "Good."  
  
Suddenly the sound of whistling put an end to any courage the group was feeling. The girls and Race all turned as one to Jack who darted looks about the place. He nodded towards an empty room a little down the hall. "Run for it!" he whispered, going first.  
  
They followed him, just entering the room and closing the door as the guard came within sight. Calli waited for him to pass by and then commented reflectively, "You know, this brings back rather unpleasant memories."  
  
Jack motioned for her to be quiet, and cautiously poked his head out of the room. "It's clear," he called back.  
  
Ten long minutes later they had reached the room Blink was supposedly in. Race looked around uneasily, "I don't like dis Jack. We're write in da middle a da hall, an' dere's nowhere ta duck into if anyone comes."  
  
Jack nodded grimly, "Let's make dis quick den." He pulled a loop of keys from his pocket and began to fit them to the lock. "Courtesy of Snydah, dough I suppose Ropes woulda been a smartah choice."  
  
Calli gulped nervously, grabbing Brooke's arm and gripping it tightly. "If I don't die out here, I'm gonna die in there," she muttered under her breath.  
  
Brooke squeezed Calli's arm encouragingly and smiled at her just as the soft, almost inaudible click told them Jack had found the right key.  
  
He opened the door and they darted inside. Blink sat on his cot, a pretty girl with black hair facing him. The pair turned in surprise, and relief flooded Blink's face. "Took ya long enough," he commented, "I t'ought you'se all had forgotten about me."  
  
Race grinned sheepishly, "Awmost. C'mon, we gotta go. Heya Flame."  
  
The girl grinned back at him, "Heya, Race. Long time no see."  
  
"Let's go." Jack said, opening the door again.  
  
^~*^~*^~*~^*~^*~^  
  
Mush was waiting outside when the group finally got out of the refuge. No one spoke until they were a safe distance away, then they all talked at once, eager to tell about everything that had happened.  
  
Once it had calmed down a bit, Jack told about the original attack the night before. "It was Itey an' Boots dat were attacked. Dey were finished sellin' da evenin' papes an' were headin' back ta da Lodgin' House when t'ree or four guys wit' chains got 'em. Boots was knocked around a bunch, an' was unconscious until noon dis mornin'. Itey's got lots of bruises and cuts, an' da best shinah I've evah seen. Dey're awright now, dough. Kloppman's got 'em under constant attention."  
  
Brooke shook her head, "Itey an' Boots. How dose bulls could believe dat dey started da fight is beyond me."  
  
Jack sighed, "Tell me about it." He grinned suddenly, chuckling, "Apparently, dough, Denton went ta da station taday an' really laid inta dem about it. He forced a couple of dem ta go to da LH ta look at Boots an' Itey and said he was gonna inform Teddy Roosevelt about it. Dat was what did it in da end. Da bulls called off da ordah, so now we don't have ta worry about bein' arrested any more. Da guys dat attacked 'em disappeared early dis mornin', an' we're just hopin' dey won't come around again."  
  
By this time they had reached the Lodging House. Jack ushered them inside, telling Flame she could stay the night, "Dere's plenty of bunks in da goils' room, just pick one."  
  
Calli turned to go into her bunkroom when Blink touched her arm. "Look, Charm, I'm real glad yer awright. I wanted to ask you somet'ing last night but I didn't get the chance. I, um-"  
  
"Blink?" Calli interrupted him, backing away from him. "Can we, uh, talk about it tomorrow? I'm just really tired and want to go to bed now."  
  
He nodded, though his eyes showed hurt, "Oh, um, yeah sure. Well I'll see you tomorrow den, right?"  
  
"Good night." Calli said softly, closing the door. She turned around and leaned on it, putting her hand to her head and shaking it. *What am I gonna do?"  
  
^~*^~*^~*~^*~^*~^  
  
Calli grabbed her newspapers and stepped down the stairs, impatiently waiting for Brooke. As soon as the girl turned from the distribution window, Calli grabbed her arm and pulled her along. "Let's have another girl day, ok?"  
  
Brooke stopped walking though, "Calli."  
  
Calli stopped walking, darting a nervous look towards Kid Blink who was just getting his papes. "What's wrong?"  
  
Broke threw her an apologetic look, "I'm sorry, but I wanna sell wit' Race. I've barely seen him since Saturday night."  
  
Calli stared at Brooke as Kid Blink and Race walked over, "Ok. I get it."  
  
Kid Blink grinned, "Dat's awright. I'll sell wit' Charm."  
  
Calli breathed in deeply then smiled weakly at him, "Yeah sure."  
  
Brooke turned to follow Race and threw an encouraging look to Calli over her shoulder.  
  
"Let's go den."  
  
^~*^~*^~*~^*~^*~^  
  
Kid Blink called out a headline and walked over to Calli. "Let's go get some lunch."  
  
She nodded and followed him over to a street vendor for warm rolls. Kid Blink led her over to a park where they sat down on the grass to eat, each absorbed in his or her own thoughts. After several minutes of silence Blink glanced at her nervously, hesitant to try again.  
  
"Uh, Charm," he cleared his throat, "um, what I was gonna say last night is dat I-"  
  
Calli jumped up, brushing crumbs from her skirt, "Finished eating? We better get back to selling, lots of papes today!"  
  
Kid Blink looked at her confused, "But I wanted ta-"  
  
"See ya Blink!" She called back, hurrying back to the street.  
  
*What's goin' on?* he wondered, jumping up to follow her.  
  
^~*^~*^~*~^*~^*~^  
  
Race wandered over to Brooke and slipped his hand into hers, "Finished sellin'? It's gettin' dark."  
  
Brooke turned around, sighing, "Yeah. Let's go."  
  
After several minutes of silence, she sighed again and asked, "Race?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What do ya t'ink would happen if I went back ta da racetrack?"  
  
"Not much, as long as you kept away from da bookies."  
  
She raised her eyes and looked at him seriously, "No, I mean what do ya t'ink would happen if I went back ta talk ta my dad?"  
  
Race stopped walking and grabbed her shoulder, forcing her to stop as well. The look in his eyes bordered between confusion and anger, "Why would you wanna do dat? You'd be pretty stupid if youse went back ta him!"  
  
Brooke folded her arms across her chest and nodded, "I guess yer right. It would be pretty dumb."  
  
Race linked his arm with hers, "Yeah it would."  
  
Brooke nodded again, mumbling, "Yeah," and they continued walking. But Race didn't miss the way her eyes searched the ground and the worried expression on her face remained there the entire trip back.  
  
^~*^~*^~*~^*~^*~^  
  
Newsies streamed into Irving Hall, finding themselves seats and dates as they went. Race gallantly escorted an unusually quiet Brooke, Jack led Sarah inside, and the rest of the newsies brought along factory girls, school girls or newsgirls from other areas of New York.  
  
Race and Blink sat by themselves at a table, looking over at Calli and Brooke who were deep in conversation with Michaela and Flame. Race watched Brooke with a troubled expression and then glanced up at Blink in response, "So Calli's been avoidin' you huh?"  
  
Blink sipped his drink, "Yeah. Every time I try ta talk to her she runs off wit' some excuse. Last time it was dat she needed ta get changed, but she never did."  
  
^~*^~*^~*~^*~^*~^  
  
Flame brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes, glancing over at the table Kid Blink and Racetrack were seated at. "So what are you gonna do?"  
  
"You can't just avoid him for da rest of yer life," Michaela pointed out.  
  
"No," Calli admitted hesitantly, "but I don't have to tell him just yet do I? I mean, you yourself said that Spinz wasn't gonna come tonight."  
  
Michaela held up a hand, "What I said was dat Spot was discussin' somet'ing wit' him an' dey might not be comin'. I dunno for sure."  
  
Calli sighed, "I'm not trying to avoid Blink, I just need time to figure out what I'm gonna say. Right now I don't know whether I love him or Spinz more. I need to be away from both of them for awhile so I can decide."  
  
Brooke took a sip from her drink, "If you put it off much longah it's just gonna get worse. Blink might find out from someone an' den it wouldn't be your decision anymore."  
  
^~*^~*^~*~^*~^*~^  
  
"Awright, heah's what I t'ink." Race announced, leaning forward. "Since you've nevah actually said what you wanna talk ta her about, she prob'ly doesn't know."  
  
"Um, ok."  
  
"Calli prob'ly t'inks dat you wanna tell her about some uddah goil, or somet'ing like dat. You need to go up to her an' just spit it out, don't say, "Oh, um, Calli, I kinda wanna talk to ya about..." an' give her plenty of time ta run away. Just say it."  
  
Kid Blink nodded, "Sounds good."  
  
Race waited for several seconds and threw his hands up, "What are you waitin' for?"  
  
"Now? You want me ta talk to her now?"  
  
"No, a million years from now. Yes, now! Go on."  
  
"Oh boy," Kid Blink muttered, walking over to the girls.  
  
^~*^~*^~*~^*~^*~^  
  
"Look, heah he comes."  
  
"What?!" Calli turned around and came face to face with the topic of their conversation.  
  
"Uh, hey Charm. Can you excuse us ladies?"  
  
The three other girls left, sending Calli encouraging looks as they went. She gulped and turned back to him, "What, Blink?"  
  
"Look, Calli, I wanna talk about you an' me. We have-"  
  
Calli glanced past Blink's shoulder and froze. Spot swaggered in the door, Spinz following after him smiling tolerantly. She looked back at Blink and panicked, "Uh, Blink, I can't talk now. I'm goin' back ta da Lodgin' House, I don't feel all dat good."  
  
She hadn't gotten very far when a hand on her shoulder forced her to stop. She turned around slowly, hoping it wasn't Spinz. Thankfully Blink stood there, but the look on his face informed her he wasn't going to be brushed off this time.  
  
"Calli why are you avoidin' me? Every time I try to talk to youse ya run off. Why?"  
  
"Blink, I just-" Strong arms suddenly wrapped around her waist, and as she turned her head a pair of lips met hers for a moment. She opened her eyes and saw Spinz's face several inches from her own. *Oh. My. Gosh."  
  
With a look of panic she whipped her head around. Kid Blink was gone, but she could see glimpses of his back in the crowd moving away from her.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
A.N.- Ok, you gotta admit, you love me. hehehe. I am on such a high from this writing streak it isn't even funny.yeah! 


	12. Going Back

Author's Note: I know, I know, it's been forever. And this isn't necessarily a very long chapter, but you have to understand. It's been crazy and I've had so much work to get through. But I can tell you this.There is only one more chapter and the epilogue left. And those'll be up pretty soon. I wanna finish this story as much as you all want me to. And then I'm gonna be launched straight into my next story, "Keeping Up the Act." I've already written 4 chapters of it already and it's my personal favorite. I think it's the best one- so far- that I've done. Anyways, I'll let you read now.(  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
"He hates me now." Calli sobbed, burying her face in Michaela's lap.  
  
The Brooklyn newsie stroked her hair, whispering assurances to her, "No, he doesn't. He's just confused right now but he'll be fine tomorra."  
  
Several minutes passed before Calli lifted her head slowly, eyes red and hair disheveled. "I wanna go home."  
  
Michaela sighed and stood up, "Okay. I'll take you back to the Lodgin' House."  
  
"No," Calli said softly, "I think I should go alone."  
  
"Um.. okay, I guess."  
  
^~*^~*^~*~^*~^*~^  
  
Brooke was silent as she stepped outside with Race. He glanced at her, "So what exactly happened wit' Calli an' Blink?"  
  
Brooke sighed, "Well, Blink-"  
  
"HEY RACETRACK!!!!"  
  
"What?" Race turned towards the group of laughing Bronx newsies several yards away.  
  
"C'mere a second. You gotta heah dis."  
  
Race looked at Brooke, "I'll be right back."  
  
Brooke stood still for a moment, watching him joke with his friends. She glanced the opposite direction, down the empty street with only a couple of lamp posts here and there to chase away the shadows.  
  
"Nahh..not Buttons. He wouldn't..oh, numbah four?"  
  
Brooke peeked up at Racetrack. He was still talking with his friends and wouldn't notice her missing for several minutes. She turned back to the street and with one more hesitant glance, slipped into the shadows and walked quickly towards Sheepshead.  
  
^~*^~*^~*~^*~^*~^  
  
Brooke slowly walked across the track, the sound of her own footsteps seeming unnaturally loud in the still night air. She stared straight ahead, ignoring the feelings of doubt and fear that tried to attack her at all sides. As she came within view of the shack her breathing started coming in short breaths and her heart was beating so loud she felt that he must be able to hear it.  
  
*Only once,* she told herself soothingly, *ya just hafta do dis once an' den it's ovah wit'.*  
  
As she got to only a few feet away from her home she stopped and closed her eyes. *Oh, please.please let me not regret dis.*  
  
She opened her eyes and placed her hand on the door, pushing it in slowly.  
  
"D-dad?" She whispered, stepping inside but leaving the door wide open behind her. "Daddy? Anyone home?"  
  
She looked around the room and blew out her breath in relief when she saw no one. Well, that was it then. *I bettah get out of heah. Race will kill me if he-*  
  
Suddenly the door slammed behind her and an arm encircled her neck, the strong smell of whiskey flooding her senses. "Where've you been young lady? You've been an awf'lly naughty girl."  
  
^~*^~*^~*~^*~^*~^  
  
Calli left Irving Hall and started on the slow walk back towards the Manhattan Lodging House. She hadn't gotten more than a block away when she heard her name and turned to see Spinz running after her. She bit her lip and crossed her arms, not sure what to think.  
  
He stopped and looked rather sheepish, "Calli, look, I'm sorry about tonight. I didn't know you were tryin' ta have a serious talk wit' Blink."  
  
Calli nodded, not meeting his eyes, "It's okay. It wasn't your fault."  
  
There was a brief silence when suddenly Spinz stepped up to Calli and lifted her face with his hand, forcing her to look at him. "Calli.I know you really care for Blink. I'd understand if you want him more den me."  
  
Calli stared up at him, feeling incredibly self-absorbed and selfish suddenly. He was willing to do whatever it took to make her happy even when all she could think about was herself and what she wanted. What was her problem? Calli had spent so much time regretting that she was stuck with Spinz that she hadn't even considered that he was worth more than that.  
  
But on the other hand, she had to be fair to him. She could never truly care for Spinz and love him without thinking about Blink and wondering what being his girl would have been like. Lying to Spinz because she wanted to please him would just result in everyone getting hurt.  
  
She lowered her head and quietly spoke, "Spinz.I'm sorry. You're a really great guy, I just."  
  
"You love Blink."  
  
"Yeah," she whispered, raising her head.  
  
He forced a smile, "It's okay, Calli, really. I knew dat you didn't really wanna be wit' me."  
  
"No, that's not it, Spinz! I would love being your girl, but I don't think I'm good enough for you. I'm so caught up in myself all the time it wouldn't surprise me if I never get a boyfriend."  
  
Spinz lifted her head again. "I'm sure you will..." he grinned suddenly, his eyes twinkling mischievously, "especially if you keep kissin' like you did da othah night."  
  
She smacked him, blushing.  
  
Spinz laughed and pulled her to him for a hug, "Blink'll come to his senses soon, don't worry."  
  
She nodded against his chest, but he wasn't finished, "but if he doesn't..I'll still be here."  
  
^~*^~*^~*~^*~^*~^  
  
Race laughed and turned away, "See ya fellas!"  
  
They left and he looked around for Brooke, only just realizing how long he had been talking to them. *Oh man,* he thought guiltily, *I can't believe I just abandoned her.*  
  
"Hey Race." Snitch said, walking by on his way back to the Lodging House.  
  
"Hey," Race said distractedly. "Oh Snitch, have youse seen Brooke tanight.?"  
  
"Brooke? Yeah, why?"  
  
"I don't know where she is."  
  
"Oh, well, da last time I saw her she was headin' down dat way." He pointed down the street and then waved goodbye, "Well, I'll see ya!"  
  
Race stared down the street, puzzled. "But dat street leads towards.OH, SHOOT!"  
  
^~*^~*^~*~^*~^*~^  
  
Spinz pulled away from Calli, "I betta be gettin' back soon."  
  
"Yeah," she nodded and grinned. "I don't want Spot mad at you."  
  
"Neither do I," he laughed and then turned serious, "You gonna be okay walkin' back by yerself?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine."  
  
He grinned at her in farewell and started towards Brooklyn. She watched him for a moment and sighed, turning around. Hopefully everything would work out in the end.  
  
"CALLI!!"  
  
"Huh?" She spun around at Racetrack's voice, "what're you doing here? What's wrong?"  
  
"Brooke. She's gone back ta Sheepshead."  
  
Calli nodded, "Yeah, so?"  
  
"Oh man, we never told you! Oh well, c'mon, we have to hurry!"  
  
"But what-"  
  
"I'll explain later, let's go!"  
  
^~*^~*^~*~^*~^*~^  
  
Brooke hurt all over. Her father had left the shack minutes earlier, satisfied that he had taught her a lesson she would never forget.  
  
She tried to look out the window, but she couldn't focus properly. That last blow to the head must have done more damage than she thought. Her back stung and she didn't have any feeling in her left arm. Suddenly she heard a pounding and voices outside. "BROOKE!!!! ARE YOU DERE????!!!! OPEN UP!!!!!!"  
  
Things started to get even more hazy and Brooke began to slip into unconsciousness. The last thing she heard was a muffled yell and then hands started to lift her up off the floor. 


	13. Hello!

A.N.- Yes, it's true. This is the final chapter. But there is still the epilogue left to go! I think you'll like this one though. Tell me whatcha think!  
  
Chapter 12:  
  
"Brooke. Please wake up, please.Brooke.." Race sat by her side, whispering and holding her hands. He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips before standing up and turning around, "How bad is she Doc?"  
The Brooklyn newsie shrugged his shoulders, "I can't tell how much damage dere is on da inside, but on da outside she's pretty beaten up. Her left arm's completely broken an' she's gonna have lots a bruises soon. Her back looks like someone went at it wit' a whip, it's so shredded. An' da blow ta her face came pretty close ta blindin' her, but t'ankfully it just missed."  
Race closed his eyes and sent up a prayer of thanks. Jack turned to Doc, "So how long will she take ta recover?"  
"Everything but da arm should be healed wit'in a month. Dat'll boost her sellin' dough, so I don't t'ink she'll mind too much. Just keep her in bed for a couple of weeks at da least," he started towards the door and then paused, "If she starts whinin' too much send Swifty ta Brooklyn ta get me."  
"Will do," Jack replied, walking him out the door.  
Several minutes later Jack poked his head in the door, "Hey Race, Calli'd like ta see her for a few minutes. Ya mind?"  
Race looked down at Brooke's still face, "No, I could do wit' a break meself."  
Calli walked in and waited a moment for the door to close behind the boys. She dropped down on her knees next to the bed and picked the other girl's hand up, rubbing it. "Brooke, what were you thinking? You shouldn't have. I can't believe you.. oh, Brooke, c'mon, please wake up. I need ta talk ta you. I miss you."  
She was silent for a minute, searching Brooke's face for any movement. "Blink's real mad..." she commented miserably, "he was gone the entire night and only just got back this morning. He hasn't said a word to me since Medda's. Everytime I walk into the room he shuts up and completely ignores me."  
Calli fiddled with the blanket for a minute, pretending Brooke was actually listening to her. Her voice rose and she related, "I caught him watching me a little while ago, but when I met his eyes, they were completely cold and emotionless. He just turned away like I was nothing to him."  
Another long silence where Calli waited for Brooke's voice to reassure her, "Blink's scaring me, Brooke. He's so angry, I don't know what he'll do. I just.I don't know."  
Her voice sounded hopeless even to her ears. She smiled sadly, recalling her earlier feeling that everything would be alright soon. Calli had assumed that now that she wasn't going with Spinz, nothing stood between Kid Blink and herself. She hadn't considered that Blink would be so angry though.  
She turned back to Brooke, "I forgot to tell you, didn't I? I broke up with Spinz after Medda's. He was real nice about it. Lot of good that did though. Blink won't let me near enough to tell him."  
Calli waited for several more minutes before finally standing up and sighing, "Well, I'll let you rest now. Oh, and I'll tell Race to come back in. Sweet dreams, Brooke."  
She placed her hand on the doorknob when suddenly it opened beneath her. She stepped back to find Kid Blink on his way into the room.  
"Oh, sorry. I didn't know you were in heah. I'll come back latah," he said shortly, seeing her. He turned around and started to walk out but Calli put her hand on his arm impulsively,  
"Don't go. I'm just about done anyways," she walked over to Brooke again and knelt down one more time. With a nervous smile she listened to the door click shut and Blink walk over to a chair and sit down.  
Calli took a deep breath and focused her eyes on Brooke's face, resisting the urge to turn and flee the room. "Anyway, Brooke, as I was saying. Blink's really angry. He won't let me talk to him at all," she heard Blink start to get up and spoke louder and faster.  
"Not even to tell him that I broke up with Spinz." There was silence on the other side of the room and she took that as a good sign, continuing,  
"I don't know why I ever agreed to that in the first place. I didn't even like him... I guess I just thought that Blink would never like me so I should stop counting on it."  
Calli paused for a minute, wanting desperately to turn around and see Blink's reaction. She took another deep breath and closed her eyes, "But ya see, Brooke, I realized that I couldn't be Spinz's girl. Not when I liked someone else; it wouldn't have been at all fair to Spinz. So I told him that and now that I'm not anyone's girl.I guess I'll just wait and see what happens with Blink."  
There was silence and after several minutes Calli started to get really nervous. Maybe that hadn't been the smartest thing to do after all. Blink was probably so mad at her that what she had said revolted him to no end. What was she supposed to do now? She couldn't turn around and she couldn't stay there. Blink was most likely waiting for her to leave the room so he could visit with Brooke.  
After several more minutes of agony, Calli took a deep breath and turned her head around. Blink was still sitting in his chair, his expression unreadable, staring at her. She stood up, breaking eye contact, and started walking towards the door, feeling incredibly embarrassed and hurt.  
"Calli," Blink said softly, just as she placed her hand on the handle. She turned to look at him hopefully. His voice no longer sounded angry or cold, merely resigned and worn out.  
"Calli," he said again, standing up and walking towards her. "We have had so many problems and misunderstandings in our relationship,"  
She searched his face desperately, hoping that the sinking feeling in her stomach would go away.  
".dat I don't know if it's worth it."  
Calli dropped her head, unable to look him in the eyes anymore. So that was it then. That was how he felt. She had wanted to know, and now that she did she felt sick. She nodded her head slowly and started to open the door again, wanting to get away before she started to cry.  
But Kid Blink placed his hand on the door and pulled her back to him by the arm. She glanced up at him in confusion and was startled by the vulnerable look in his eyes.  
A million different emotions expressed themselves in the brown eyes staring back at her. Blink spoke again, a grin breaking across his face, "But I'd sure like to try."  
Calli caught her breath, a grin spreading across her face as well. He laughed and pulled her closer, gazing down at her in such a way that her heart started pounding and she got shivers all down her body.  
"Ya know," he whispered, running his thumb down her cheek, "I don't t'ink I've evah told you dat I love you."  
She shook her head, hardly daring to believe that this was really happening.  
Blink paused reflectively, "Well, I don't t'ink I'm gonna."  
She drew back an inch, but his hands still held her face. He half- smiled at her puzzled expression,  
"Because," he whispered softly, "I'd much rather show you."  
With that he leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips, wrapping his arms around her waist. She kissed him back earnestly, slipping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer.  
"Hey, are you two - HELLO!! Wow. Um, guys? Blink? Calli?" was Race's reaction to the scene in front of him as he walked in the room. He laughed suddenly, opening the door wider and calling back, "Hey fellas! Ya gotta see dis!"  
Blink and Calli broke apart as the whistles and catcalls from dozens of Manhattan newsies caught their attention. Blink grinned good-naturedly and Calli ducked her head in embarrassment, tucking a strand of blonde hair back behind her ear.  
Blink took his hand off her waist to shoo them out laughingly, "Beat it! Can't we get any peace and quiet around heah?"  
Several minutes later the room was emptied again, though not before Calli and Blink had been the object of much teasing and jokes. She looked back at him contentedly and he leaned forward to press his forehead against hers, "I love you, Charm."  
She grinned again, running her hand through his hair, "I love you too Blink."  
  
THE END  
  
A.N- WAIT!!!!! It isn't over yet! There's still the epilogue to come, so..tune in next time for more Raising the Stakes!!!! 


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue:  
  
The wind whipped fiercely through Brooke's hair as she stared down at the two mounds of earth. She moved forward and placed a small bouquet of hand-picked violets on the mound with the freshly carved letters on the wooden headstone. The inscription read 'Joel Ryan Linders, beloved husband and loving father'.  
  
Brooke gazed at the words expressionlessly, feeling nothing inside; no feeling of bitterness or hatred, yet no sadness or grief. To her, her father had died nine years ago. She had already said goodbye to him. The man she had lived with since then was a stranger who constantly tried to get over his wife's death by drinking and abusing his daughter. Brooke didn't feel any sorrow at his passing, only regret for the man he used to be.  
  
She turned her attention to the second grave, and tears began flowing down her cheeks as she read the inscription. 'Lora Ann Linders, my darling wife and the mother of my child ~I love you.'  
  
She brushed her hand over the faded letters and knelt down on her knees. "Mama," she whispered softly, "Daddy's with you now. I bet he's happier up dere den he was down heah. He missed you a lot. Dat's why he.did what he did. Don't be mad at him-I undahstood why he did it. An' please Mama, don't be angry wit' me for bein' happy now dat he's gone. It's just- now I can move on an' I don't have ta be scared no more.  
  
"An' Racetrack loves me, so I'm real happy. You'd like Race, Mama, he's just like Daddy used ta be. He worries about me a lot, but not as much as he used to wit' Daddy an' all. He's real sweet, an' I- I love him Mama. Dere is no one I'd radder be wit' down here."  
  
Brooke rubbed her eyes fiercely, "An' Mama, I have good friends down here, an' even a best friend. Calli Stowe's her name. She's kinda crazy sometimes, but we still love her." Brooke laughed despite her tears, "she's ovah da moon right now, in fact. She's so excited and happy now dat she an' Blink are together. Blink is Race's best friend. In some ways, I guess, all us newsies are like a big family."  
  
Brooke was quiet, staring at the grave for a long moment. She finally spoke again softly, "You were right about dat too Mama. I've been thinkin' about what you used to say-remembah when you used to tell me to trust others? Dat I had to depend on other people every now an' den an' let people help me? Well I never did. I used ta depend on myself alone to deal wit' all my problems, even Dad. But all I ended up doin' was hurtin' myself an' everyone around me. But I t'ink I've finally realized why I nevah wanted to. It's because people hurt, Mama. What Daddy did ta me was physical, but if I let other people in and opened my heart to them, they could hurt me on the inside. And that pain would never go away Mama."  
  
Brooke smiled suddenly, "In a way it's like playin' poker. If ya wanna get lots of money, you can't just keep taking the bet. You have to raise it a little each time. It's risky, but if ya don't do it you'll never know what you're missin' out on. An' so I t'ink I've finally learned da basic rules of life. In ordah to have the best life I possibly can, I hafta give people my heart and trust them not to break it. Ya know what, Mama? I've named it, too, so I don't forget."  
  
Brooke gently set a handful of blue and purple forget-me-nots on the grave and stood up, smiling, "It's called raising the stakes."  
  
THE END  
  
Author's Final Note: *sniff* It's finished!!!!!! YAY!!!! Well, the next story in the series is Keeping Up the Act if you wanna read more. It's about three girls who come to Manhattan but hate the newsies for some secret reason. The first chapter is already posted, but you'll have to go to my little section on me to get to it. I've already written the first 3 chapters though, so I'll be posting them pretty soon. Thankyou ever so much to all my wonderful reviewers!!!! You guys are the reason I write!  
  
Spark, Vix, Rae Kelly, Amber, Moods, Hotshot, Kicker, Ali, Reffy, Hailey, SparksdaNewsie, Falco Conlon, Asia, Ember, Sureshot Higgins, Tiger, newsietomboy and Reesie  
  
*And a special thanks to Vix and Spark who have faithfully reviewed almost every single chapter! Thanks guys! Love ya! 


End file.
